


Not What I Expected In A Marriage

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arthur Weasley Bashing, Ginny Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after the war with Voldemort finished, Harry Potter finds that he was magically bonded to Ginny Weasley as a child. After he found out his rights, his thoughts drifted to Ginny and hoped she was ready for how her married life with him would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Because of all the attention he was receiving and how the Weasley’s kept asking Harry to go with them to the Burrow and he knew right now he wanted some time alone. Harry slipped his invisibility cloak on and left Hogwarts, he went straight to Grimmauld place where he removed Mad-eye’s enchantments before heading up to Sirius’ bedroom. He stripped off, climbed under the covers and was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Back at Hogwarts Minerva walked up to Arthur, ‘Harry asked me to give you this Arthur,’ she handed him a note.

‘Thank you,’ Arthur read the note, ‘I decided to leave for a while, so I’m heading into the muggle world so I can have some peace and rest. Thank you for wanting me to come home with you, but I really want some time alone. This is the first time since I found out I was a wizard that I can take my time to grieve for my parents and Sirius, I need that right now. I will be back but right now I just want some space from everyone and everything, Harry.’

‘If he went to the muggle world we’ll never find him,’ Ginny said feeling frustrated, ‘I thought I was going to get to talk to him about our future. He’s got to know the truth.’

‘We’ll send him an owl soon; tell him we have something important to discuss. But let’s forget everything and just head home,’ Arthur said then gathered his wife and children.

Minerva overheard what Ginny said and it made her curious about this truth she mentioned. Right now Harry does not need anything to worry or concern him, right now he needs to learn to live with everything he saw and found out. After Harry explained about the horcruxes and Severus, Minerva had gone into the hospital to apologise to Severus for what she had believed about him. Severus had been surprised by the apology but he was touched by her words.

Over the next few weeks Harry only left the house to go eat but always in muggle London. If he found himself just sitting around doing nothing his thoughts would always drift to the people that died due to Voldemort. Then he would think about being connected to the man that killed his parents, and that’s when he would drink, sometimes having too many. So he tried to keep busy, so during this time Harry had started to really clean up the house. He brightened it by painting or changing the wall paper, it was really easy with magic, he changed a lot of the old furniture, but kept some of the beautiful antiques. He replaced rugs and carpets, bought new sofas and another dining table. 

One thing that would surprise everyone, Harry had made number 12 Grimmauld place into a muggle home by connecting the electricity and outfitting the house with power points, light switches and even an electric stove. He had ceiling fans along with air conditioners in a lot of rooms, not all as some he kept closed off. Once all the work was done Harry went out and bought a large flat screen TV, a DVD player, stereo, game consoles and computer. After that he went to buy a heap of movies but also documentaries on things he always liked in the muggle world, like some animals or different countries but he loved watching documentaries on the natural beauty of the world. So a lot of nights Harry would go out to eat or buy take away then curl up in front of the TV watching something. 

Through the day Harry would go for hours playing computer games either on the game console or his computer. It took him a while to pick up how to use a computer, only have a small exposure to them from sneaking in to use Dudley’s computer. Playing games or just surfing the internet kept his mind off everything that he didn't want to think about and even though he knew he had to think about everything that upset him so he could finally put that part of his life to rest, he just didn't want to deal with any of that just yet. 

Harry had received many owls during this time, mostly from the Weasley’s and Hermione, some from Kingsley, a couple of Minerva. He answered Minerva and Kingsley's but he only wrote a small note to the Weasley’s saying he still needed time. One letter he received surprised him and that was from Draco Malfoy. Draco wanted to thank him and would prefer to do it personally but he understood that Harry might not trust him. But for some reason Harry did so they met not far from the entrance to Diagon Alley but on the muggle side. They sat at a café with a coffee and talked and for the first time they talked honestly and there was not one snide comment or any sneering and they found that they actually got on very well. 

Draco also thanked Harry for speaking up for his godfather, Severus Snape who wasn’t punished, not after Harry explained what Snape’s real role was and how long he had actually been helping. Draco also explained that Severus did wish to see Harry so they could talk as he knew Harry would need answers and it was time Severus gave them to him. Harry asked Draco if he would tell his godfather where he was staying, the order of the phoenix headquarters and if he could visit Harry there as he really didn’t want to be seen just yet. But another thing Harry found by talking to Draco, how quickly they seemed to become friendly so Harry invited Draco to visit him as well which the blond said he would.

Harry had been sitting at the table finishing lunch when he’s charm went off letting him know someone was at the door.

‘Snape, hi, come in.’

‘Thank you Potter,’ Severus stepped through the door and looked around, ‘Seems you have been busy, this place is unrecognisable.’

‘I figured since I own it and needed somewhere to live I would at least make it into a home. Would you like a coffee?’

‘Yes, thank you,’ Severus followed Harry through the house that used to be headquarters of the order of the phoenix. Then it had been dark and dreary now it was bright and welcoming, ‘Seems you have made a lot of changes to include the muggle world.’

‘There were a lot of things in the muggle world I did like even if I didn’t get a chance to really use any. So I figured the house could be all muggle and I stay wizard outside the house. It took me a while to find a spell that would block all magic from the house, accidents happen and I didn’t want to blow the power. It took me a few tries but I finally got the spell to work. I also found that low level magic could be used around electricity,’ Harry placed a cup in front of Severus then sat down with his own, ‘I did want to thank you, for everything you did.’

‘You’re welcome, I hope when you saw my memories you realised that I never hated you.’

‘I wasn’t sure, but the more I thought about it the more things made sense. Even though I know you hated my father my looks actually helped you keep your secrets. After having to keep a lot myself, some really dangerous, I realise that sometimes you use what you can to help you through things.’

‘That is true, so even though you do resemble your father there is a lot of Lily in you.’

‘Did you two ever talk after that?’

‘We did, I apologised and she accepted, she realised why I lashed out, to keep her away from the death eaters. They knew Lily and I were friends so they kept on me about making her join the dark lord, but I know they would have killed her. I made them think I would take her to him, but I would never let her do that. But your mother was a strong willed women, she would not have gone near them. She was like you, fight for what was right and fair for everyone. Being a muggleborn she saw how she was discriminated against when she had more power than most purebloods, that was caused by marrying too close to family. They only wanted her service due to her amazing potion skills but eventually their prejudices would have been took much for them.’

‘Sirius explained about how the pureblood families did that, married family members, it was when I saw the Black family tree. Since I’ve been here apart from learning stuff on the computer, I’ve been reading up on how some magical pureblood families have died out, how they needed fresh blood you could say, to keep the family line going.’

‘Normally you are very good at controlling your emotions, this time you weren’t.’

‘I went into the house in Godric’s Hollow to get some of my parents belongings, I wanted to keep some of their stuff close, just to feel them, sort of. Anyway, I found my mother’s diary and my father’s journal, but I also found my grandfather’s journal. He wrote that since he only had James that he needed to make his son realise that he would need to marry a halfblood or even a muggleborn or the magic in the Potter line would die out. He had researched a lot of muggleborns that were born around the same time as my father and gave him a list of who would be acceptable to marry.' 

'Even though he was a trouble maker and popular, my father was controlled by his father. Basically, it comes down to my grandfather made my father marry my mother so the family magic would not die out. He was more worried about that then keeping the pureblood line going. So even though my father did care about my mother he never loved her, acted like he did but had a lot of affairs on the side. So you could say I’m royally pissed off right now.’

At first Severus had been stunned to hear this then angry that his friend had been used the way she was. He knew this must be hard on Potter as he was always told his father was a wonderful man that was deeply in love with his mother. Now he’s finding out that none of it was true.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

‘I’m sorry you found out that way, but even I was surprised by this. None of us had any idea that your father would do that. I know it happens in our world and it’s been happening a lot more over the last fifty years because a lot of purebloods were giving birth to squibs or children with hardly any magic.’

‘So you thought it was real?’

‘Yes, your father acted like he loved Lily, I don’t even think Albus knew he didn’t.’

‘All this has me thinking, first about my falsely immature beliefs on marriage and second, if I marry it won’t be to a pureblood in case they are trying to do the same thing. I will not let myself be used just to keep a family magic going. My mother would have been better off with you than him.’

‘Your mother was my friend; there were no romantic feelings between us.’

‘Oh, then I had that wrong then because I thought you loved her in a romantic way.’

‘No, I prefer the company of men.’

‘Did my mother know?’

‘She did, you don’t sound surprise.’

‘I’m not really, but I realised that about myself as well. That day I spoke with Draco I checked him out, his cute and has a great dress sense, not my type though, we’re just friends. I had suspicions about my sexuality over the last few years but I’ve been a bit distracted to really concentrate on that.’

‘I believe the dark lord’s mind would be a distraction for anyone. So because of what you found out I take it you will not marry Miss Weasley?’

‘No, she’s a pureblood and very pushy like her mother, but she just doesn’t do anything for me, now I know why. I’ve done a lot of thinking since I’ve had time, she is just too loud for me, if you get what I mean.’

‘I do, so what is your type Potter?’

‘Um, I wasn’t sure at first but a few things about someone stuck in my mind and I realise that this man’s looks was my type. I don’t think I’m his type in any way, I doubt he has even thought of me like that.’

‘I would not be so sure,’ Severus gazed intensely at Harry until he blushed brightly, ‘It was the time we lived in, not the right time to discuss…feelings or romance. But I have a confession to make.’

‘Um, okay,’ Harry couldn’t believe the look Snape had given him, a look he had wished for a lot and a look he would dream about most nights and this look did things to his body.

‘During our occlumency lessons and how easy it was to break into your mind, I noticed a few things, small glimpses into your inner most thoughts and dreams. You never noticed what I had seen as you were concentrating on what I was saying about your father and godfather. Sorry, I did that to distract you. I could not take the chance that a fifteen year old hormonal boy could give away my true role. The dark lord would look into our minds quite often; I was lucky that I had Albus who removed my memories of anything to do with aiding him and you and only left the memories of me belittling you. But all it would have taken is one small glimpse and he might have stumbled onto the truth.’

‘Okay, I get all that, I knew he never trusted anyone, but are you…what are you saying?’

‘I am saying…Harry that I would like to take you out sometime. Even though I enjoy my solitary life and you have many friends, I believe we are very much alike. It was my mother who decided to marry a muggle so the Prince magic did not die out, as I said, it’s quite common.’

‘I would like to go out with you; I just thought my looks would get in the way.’

‘You do resemble my arch enemy but if you really take a look at yourself Harry there is more of your mother coming out in your looks now. At the age of eleven to fourteen you were your father, but your features have changed, subtly but they have. I see your mother’s nose, her cheekbones and her lips, but it’s not your mother I see, it’s you, a very nice looking young man. But I need a truthful answer because I would not like to start anything if you are not sure. My age, my reputation and the fact that I am not the type of man who would show a lot of affection to you in front of others, in private I would lavish you with affection.’

Harry blushed but he smiled, ‘Your age has nothing to do with how I feel about you and your reputation kept me, you and others alive. I know some of the things you did and you had no choice, I know how that feels. I never thought I would use the unforgivables but I did, twice and I’m not sorry for it even though I wish I could have done something different. As for showing affection in front of others, I’m like that, another thing that annoyed me with Ginny. She kept grabbing me and kissing me in front of others, but she got very physical while others were around. I should have realised then I was gay, she never turned me on. At first I figured it was everything that was going on, but over the last few weeks, since I’ve been able to relax my thoughts are about you,’ Harry shrugged as he blushed again.

‘So I turned you on?’

Harry heard emotion in Snape’s voice but also a hint of amusement, ‘Yes and it’s not funny.’

‘No it’s not, your blushing is, I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you blush. But it seems you have an owl,’ Severus nodded.

‘They arrive all the time, this is Pig though, Ron’s owl, it comes at least once a day as well,’ Harry stared at the overly excited small owl then with his seeker skills snatched the little bird out of the air, ‘Calm down Pig,’ Harry gave the owl a pat then took the letter before offering it a treat.

‘Pig?’ Severus raising his eyebrows.

‘His full name is Pigwidgeon, but Ginny called it Pig and it stuck. Sirius gave Ron the owl after losing his rat,’ Harry unfolded the letter, ‘Again with going to the Burrow. Every day I get a letter asking to go to the Burrow that they needed to talk to me about something important. I think it’s all to do with Ginny though.’

‘It might be both. I know your education about our world was stilted so there might be a reason why they seem anxious to speak with you.’

‘I’m not sure what you mean.’

‘I have no idea if this is what it’s about but it would be worth finding out. Now like with your father and his father, he worked out who would be suited to marry. A lot of pureblood family’s will have their children bonded not long after they are born. Basically it means the children are married but nothing happens apart from some dating when they are teenagers until both children turn seventeen. It might not have crossed your mind since you were angry with your father that he might have bonded you to Miss Weasley or even some other family. He might have been a pureblood but you are a halfblood because of Lily. You would be a perfect mate for a pureblood as your children would be halfbloods and their magic would be strong, just as you are strong with your magic. The other reason why they keep sending letters is simply to ask if you would consider marrying their daughter to keep the magic alive in the Weasley and Prewett line.’

‘Okay, maybe it’s all innocent, but if you’re right about this bond thing, if I’m gay and married to her, how does that work, will she just divorce me if this is true?’

Severus heard how hopeful Harry sounded, ‘No, you cannot divorce but it does not stop you using your rights to have a loving relationship. Draco was bonded as a child, but Lucius refused to bind his son to anyone other than a pureblood. So even though he is married to Astoria they will have their affairs, I suppose that is the best way to put it and it is quite common when marriages have been arranged. But the bond is a magical bond, unbreakable, some will produce an heir but otherwise will not touch each other again. So even if you are married to Miss Weasley it does not stop us dating, if you still wish to.’

‘I do and I have to live the life I want, I can’t stay with her like that. Is there a way I can find out if this is true and what my rights are?’

‘There is a room at the ministry that has files on all magical bonds, there is also information there about everything on what is allowed and not allowed with the marriage. I do not know a lot about it, I have been a bit busy myself over the last twenty years to concern myself with who happens to be married. The Weasley family might just want you to visit and it could be all innocent, you will not know until you see them.’

‘After reading my father and grandfather’s journals then what you said, I think you’re right. See, I met Ron at eleven, his mother showed me how to get onto the platform because Hagrid forgot to tell me. Ginny was ten and smiled at me before I went through the barrier. I listened to the family as they said their goodbyes, but when Fred and George happened to mention my name Ginny got all excited, she kept asking if she go on the train to see me. Then the following year I get told by Fred and George that Ginny’s been obsessed with me since she was able to talk. I figured it was the-boy-who-lived but maybe it’s because her parents and my parents had us bonded.’

‘You may be right, it might be time to look through the department of magical bonding. Right now though, I would like to kiss you.’

Harry’s eyes widen as he blushed but his body heated up instantly, he was breathing heavy and he felt his blood pulse, as he headed south.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry lay sprawled across Severus as he tried to bring his breathing back to normal. But he couldn’t help but smile, smile at the thought that he just had sex with Severus Snape. One of his many dreams had finally come true. But it was not just sex; Harry felt like Severus had devoured him, his whole body had been lavished with attention. Even though he knew this happened way too fast and they hadn’t even gone on a date yet, Harry didn’t care, this is the man he had been fantasizing about for a long time and now Severus was in his bed.

‘What are you smiling about?’

Harry chuckled, ‘I had many bad dreams over the years and I’ve had many good dreams over the years. Well, one good dream finally came true, something I never thought would happen.’

‘Oh, so my young lover fantasized about me?’ Severus saw Harry blushed as he tilted his head down, ‘You just gave yourself away Harry. You will have to tell me about some of these fantasies.’

‘What’s to tell, having sex in different places around Hogwarts,’ Harry shrugged, but he hoped Severus wouldn’t ask for specifics.

‘We might have to speak about this some more another time. I need to go finish packing up my parent’s old home so it can be sold.’

Harry sat up, ‘I didn’t even realise you had a home, I suppose all the staff leave during the holidays.’

‘We do, usually there is only Filch left, but sometimes one or two of the staff will remain. In case you do not know, I am no longer a member of staff.’

‘They didn’t sack you did they?’

‘No, I quit, I only took up teaching to help Albus. I could hear a lot from the children of death eaters as I was trusted by them. I was also there ready for when you arrived. Teaching is not something I neither like to do nor am I suited to it. I’m sure you can agree with me there.’

Harry chuckled, ‘You were a tyrant, but you knew what you were talking about. Some of the teachers I’ve had knew nothing about their subject. Lockhart was a fraud, Quirrell never really taught anything he should have, Umbridge was a sadistic bitch who just refused to teach. At least Remus, the fake Mad-eye and you knew what you were doing. But you don’t seem the type that likes kids.’

‘I like children; I just do not like being surrounded in hundreds of them day in and day out, especially when they refuse to listen.’

‘What will you do then?’

‘I do not know, that is why I need to sell my parent’s home. I never had a good home life there; it is full of bad memories. But I need the money until I can work out what I want to do. I did consider leaving the country but I did want to see if you still felt anything for me before I decided.’

‘You know this place is huge, you could always stay here until you sell the house.’

‘Are you asking me to live with you?’

Harry saw amusement in Severus’ eyes, ‘Even I think it’s too soon for that. But we could share the place, you could have your own space and we could still see each other. It gives us time and it gives you time without having to rush.’

‘Then I accept your offer as I need to clean out that house and do what you have done to this place. My parent’s home was a lot like this place used to be, dark and dreary. I know most of the students believed my rooms were dark and dreary but they were not. Then I should head to the house and pack everything before working on renovating it. I can bring my belongings here later and you show me which room I can use. Then if you wish we can go out for dinner?’

Harry grinned, ‘I’d like that and you can take any room you want. I use this room as it was Sirius’ room when he was a kid. I wasn’t sure how you felt about that since you two did hate each other.’

‘All I see when I look around this room is you, you have personalised it and it’s very nice. The house surprised me; you have a natural talent for decorating, like your mother.’

‘I just wanted this place to be welcoming and have a homey feel to it.’

‘You have done that, but I really should go so we can have enough time for dinner.’

Harry and Severus both dressed and walked downstairs, ‘I might head to the ministry even though I’m not looking forward to the attention.’

‘Yes, you might end up having your clothes ripped from that gorgeous body.’

Harry blushed brightly, ‘Maybe I can use my cloak.’

‘No, the enchantments around the ministry won’t allow that or any death eater could have just walked in using polyjuice potion or an invisibility cloak if they had one. You will just have to face your fans; try not to grimace too much.’

Harry scowled, ‘I don’t have fans.’

‘You do and once you have accepted that it will make your life easier to live with,’ Severus kissed Harry before staring into his eyes, ‘Even though we should have waited, I am not sorry.’

‘Neither am I; and I got to see what you hide under those robes.’

‘Did you fantasize about that as well?’

‘Sometimes, but I also heard other students talking about it, mostly girls. I heard rumours that there was a bet going around about you. I heard one girl say she thought you were full of muscles, another said tattoos, some said you were hairless, others that you were a vampire and your body would prove it.’

‘I have heard some believed I was a vampire. I will be a few hours then we can continue our talk.’

Harry watched Severus leave before his grin grew bigger, ‘Blimey, I’m dating Severus Snape,’ Harry giggled then shook his head as he realised he giggled like a girl, ‘What is wrong with me,’ Harry turned into the living room, he grabbed his wallet, stuck his wand in his pocket then headed out.

Getting through the ministry was difficult, Harry had dozens of people stop him; shake his hand and all thanking him. But after a while he finally got to the records department then he was directed to the department of magical bonds. Harry found his parents bonding forms and even though Harry knew they weren’t bonded as children, the information on their marital bond was still here. He had been told he could make copies and each copy was three knuts. He even copied all the information in regards to children that had been bonded, Harry wanted to know his rights and know that nothing would stop him being with Severus so he read all about that first.

As Harry skimmed through the file drawer for P he finally found one marked, Potter, Harry James. He took the file to the table but instead of opening it straight away he just kept staring at it.

‘If I wasn’t bonded then this wouldn’t be here,’ Harry groaned.

Harry’s thoughts drifted to Ginny and that she might be his wife. It would not stop him seeing Severus, he found that out straight away. But he did have to live with his wife which made Harry grimace. He thought about the red head and how so many things seem to make sense now. 

Ron seemed the only person to talk to him that day on the train, how excited Ginny had been. Then the following year when he visited the Burrow after flying in the car, Fred and George kept telling Harry about how his sister had always been obsessed with him. Ginny seemed to get flustered around Harry and she was only eleven and acted like those teenage girls that had crushes on boys. He remembered how Mrs. Weasley always mothered him, how she fussed over his clothes and making sure he ate more, even giving him chores like she did with all her kids. It was like she was showing Harry that she would be his mother so she was acting like it. Molly always seemed to make sure Ginny was anywhere Harry was which was usually with Ron and Hermione.

‘I had a mother, no one is taking her place,’ Harry growled to himself, ‘Well, I hope the Weasley family are in for a surprise. She might be married to me but that’s all she is going to get but I suppose I should find out for sure,’ Harry sighed then opened the file to see right there in dark letters, “The magical marital bonding of Harry James Potter, born on the thirty first of July nineteen eighty, to Ginevra Molly Weasley, born on the eleventh of August nineteen eighty one, was conducted on this day, the twenty seventh of August nineteen eighty one. To be finalised on the eleventh of August nineteen ninety eight,’ Harry stared at the document, it was all there, the truth of it, he was married to Ginny. 

But as Harry read the document again he realised something, ‘The prophecy was told to my parents early in that year, Dumbledore said he told them in February of eighty one,’ Harry kept thinking, did the Weasley’s know that Harry and Voldemort would go up against each other, if they did surely they would think Harry would die, not Voldemort. 

Harry kept staring, ‘Why would they bind their daughter to me if there was a big chance I would be dead, that doesn’t make sense.’ 

Harry thought now was not the time to think about all this, he decided to make copies of everything in the folder, then everything else to do with magical bonds. Harry needed to know as much as he could before he spoke with the Weasley’s. He kept thinking about the prophecy and if they knew and if they did why they would do this. Harry gathered all his papers, paid the lady behind the desk who smiled at him, Harry smiled back before he headed home, ready to find out what his rights were in regards to a marriage he doesn’t want, not with Ginny Weasley when he was gay and dating Severus Snape. He had a lot of thinking to do and a lot of reading to do but he also had to get ready for his first official date with Severus Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

When Severus arrived back at number 12 he levitated a large trunk inside, Harry showed him a few rooms until he finally settled on Mrs. Blacks room which Harry had renovated in tans and browns. He stood at the door watched as Severus unpacked his clothes from the trunk before pointed his wand at the trunk again to reveal another section filled with shoes then another with bathroom products.

‘You don’t mind me watching, do you?’

‘No, I don’t, I’m just curious as to why you want to.’

‘I like watching you, you’re very graceful, that’s something I’m not. I still fall out of the fireplace when I use the floo, stumble when I apparate.’

‘Just takes practice and discipline. Your time over the last few years was concentrated on other things, dangerous situations. The only things left in my trunk are all my potions equipment and ingredients. If you have no use for it I would like to convert the basement off the kitchen as a potions room.’

‘It’s yours, I just keep it shut. I stored all the old portraits in the attic, I did think about the basement but I figured the attic was better and I could seal it.’

‘Then I will unpack the rest tomorrow. I should shower so we can go out to dinner.’

‘I showered right before you came…home,’ Harry blushed making Severus chuckle, ‘I’ll go change,’ Harry stared at Severus for another minute before heading to his room which was down one floor. When Harry dressed he headed into the living room to wait for his date, which made Harry grin hugely.

‘What has amused you this time?’

‘Us, dating, it just seems so incredible.’

‘Because you never thought I was interested. But you are a very nice looking man Harry, it is easy to be attracted to you for your looks but it’s your nature that attracts me. We can talk as we eat, are you ready?’

‘Yep,’ Harry smiled as Severus held his hand out, Harry placed his hand in Severus and they left the house hand in hand.

Harry let Severus lead him as he still didn’t know many good restaurants. The one they went into looked nice and had dimmed lights to give privacy but enough light that you could see what you were eating.

‘So, did you go to the ministry?’

‘Yeah, I am bonded to her, it was done sixteen days after she was born, I was just over a year old. The thing is, Dumbledore told my parents about the prophecy in the February that year and we were bonded in August. Wouldn’t you think that my parents would have told the Weasley’s because there was a chance I could have died? I always believed I would die. But if the Weasley’s were told, why did they do it and why didn’t they ever tell me? Maybe they weren’t told, so I’m really confused.’

‘It is possible they were not told of the prophecy. But look at what could have happened if you did die that night.’

‘Well, really the only thing would have happened is she would have been a widow. She still would have been known as Ginevra Potter but she could have married again, then her name would change.’

‘True, so really there is nothing.’

‘So they probably didn’t know,’ Harry took a sip of his wine, ‘But I had a thought, Dumbledore gave me my father’s cloak when I was eleven. If I died would that mean he would have given it to her?’

‘Yes, as she was legally your next of kin even if you died as a baby.’

‘So Grimmauld place probably wouldn’t have gone to her then because it would have meant I never met Sirius, so she wouldn’t have gotten his money either,’ Harry stared down into his glass, ‘She would have been entitled to anything of the Potter’s, right?’

‘Yes, like those pictures you have up at the house and the house in Godric’s Hollow. You seem upset, tell me why?’

‘I found out that the Potters were really wealthy, so even though that house in Godric’s Hollow was an average home, they did have manor houses all over the place, also in other countries. In my mother’s diary she wrote that she always felt uncomfortable in those large places and talked my father into a family home before she got pregnant. He agreed as long as they spent time in their other houses during the holidays. If they knew of the prophecy and if they knew what the Potters were worth then maybe they…’ Harry sighed, ‘I can’t believe that though, money never interested them.’

‘I see where you’re going, if they knew everything and there was a big chance you could have died which means Ginny would be entitled to everything that is now yours. You are the only person to survive the killing curse so if they did know then that would have shocked them and maybe that is why you were befriended by Ron and the twins, why Ginny was obsessed with you. I do remember that she followed you everywhere her first year and she was very upset when you dated Miss Chang.’

‘They always treated me like family, like they cared about me. It was the first time I never felt I was worthless or a freak.’

Severus heard Harry’s voice break, ‘Hey, you are not a freak or worthless, why would you believe that about yourself. Your name was celebrated around the magical world; everyone was fascinated with you as a boy. So many families petitioned the ministry to take you in, you were wanted.’

‘Not by my family, they hated me,’ Harry took a couple of deep breaths before he looked up; ‘I didn’t know I was a wizard, I had no idea about this world, I didn’t even know my name until I was five and started at school. The teacher yelled at me for ignoring her, when I asked what she meant she said she had been calling my name for five minutes but I never answered her. The kids laughed when I said, is that my name, Harry, they thought it was funny but the teacher thought I was joking around. At lunch time I tried to explain and tell her what I was always called at home, you, boy, freak, she didn’t believe me and said the Dursley’s were upstanding citizens. When I met Ron I had my first friend, the twins were always good to me. Then they rescued me just after my twelfth birthday. Dobby had used a hover charm and the ministry sent an owl about underage magic, the Dursley’s realised I couldn’t use magic and if I did I would be expelled. They locked me in my room, put bars on the windows, slipped food through a small flap in the door and only allowed out in the morning and night to use the bathroom, even Hedwig had a lock on her cage. But the Weasley’s never locked me up; I was able to play, have fun, eat and they treated me as they would anyone in the family.’

‘Then if they did treat you as you should have been treated there is a chance they did not know about the prophecy or your money. I have to apologise Harry, I used to believe you were treated like a celebrity by your relatives. You seemed so sure of yourself and even with the looks I gave you; you were defiant and never back down. I found myself believing you were well treated, cherished and loved, even spoiled. I should have remembered what Petunia was like, she was jealous of Lily and her magical abilities and she did often call your mother a freak. I am so sorry Harry.’

‘You didn’t know, only Dumbledore did, but not until the end of our second year. Just before we left he asked me why I seemed apprehensive. At first I was going to make something up, but I hate lying. Finally I just blurted it out and even yelled that he knew how I was treated because my first Hogwarts letter was address to Harry Potter the cupboard under the stairs. He calmed me down and explained that the magic around all children about to start at Hogwarts would have the letters automatically addressed, that he had no idea they locked me in a cupboard. Finally he told me that the reason I had to stay was for my safety, it was to do with old magic, but he wouldn’t explain any further.’

‘He did tell me about the blood magic and the magic of love, that is why he placed you with Lily’s sister. But now I know the truth, he should have put you with a magical family, someone from the order.’

‘Alice Longbottom was my godmother, I only just found that out and she was already in St Mungo’s at the time. Sirius was locked up, Remus was a werewolf and after what happened with Pettigrew, Dumbledore might have been worried that there were more spies. I wanted to know why he couldn’t let me go with someone else after Sirius died, that’s when he sort of hinted about knowing people’s true agenda. Anyway, I’m married to her, I’m alive but I can’t believe they would do that, it would be hard to prove though, one way or another.’

‘Maybe not, Miss Granger is not a very convincing liar, Mr. Weasley’s ears turn red when he lies, I do know that Ginny is a very convincing liar as I tried to catch her out a few times, but I never did.’

‘Hermione can lie if she’s had time to think of answers that sound believable, if it’s sprung on her, no, she’s hopeless. Ron got better over the years and he learned to take his time before answering so he didn’t just make up something that was obviously untrue. He gets this look that I’m sure he practiced to make it right. If he was asked something and he needed to lie, he would gaze at the person for a good few minutes and all you would see is someone upset or angry, but he was thinking up stuff to say.’

‘Then maybe we can work on finding the truth from your friends. But there is a possibility that they know nothing about the money and they didn’t know about the prophecy. For all we know only Arthur, Molly and Ginny knew the truth, maybe not Ginny until she was older, but we can sit and discuss this over the next few days and work out questions. How about we head home where I can make you exhausted again?’

Harry’s heart rate picked up, his breathing picked up and before he knew it the blood was heading south again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Over the next couple of weeks Severus ended up sleeping in with Harry every night even though he had his own room. The two men were surprised that they got on better than they thought they ever would. Neither of them talked about feelings, they knew it was too soon and they still needed to get to know each other and get used to sharing a home. Severus set up his potions room and spent hours brewing; Harry would sit at his computer researching anything that took his interest. 

After dinner Harry and Severus would sit and watch TV. Severus had watched a little television as a child, his father being a muggle their house had all the normal muggle electrical items. But when he turned eleven he’s mother had cleaned out all the muggle stuff the moment her husband died. But Severus admitted that he did enjoy the documentaries that Harry had and had laughed loudly when he saw the first one, on bats. Severus knew the students called him the dungeon bat, so he had to ask Harry if the bat documentary had meaning. Harry blushed saying he just liked bats but he realised it was because he liked Severus, he always thought the name dungeon bat suited him.

They talked about the marriage and if anyone knew the truth about the prophecy, if they did why did they never tell Harry. If they didn’t then Harry had to decide how he would share his life with Ginny without actually sharing it. He figured if she didn’t know then she was caught as much as he was. But if Harry found out they did know then he already knew how he was going to treat his so called wife and her family. 

Severus had helped Harry with all his legal documents, especially making a will. Now he was an adult Harry needed his own will, where before Albus had control of everything to do with the Potters. They had found proof that Albus did not know anything about Harry being bonded to Ginny, Severus went back to Hogwarts with the pretense of collecting the last of his personal belongings, but he really went to speak with Albus Dumbledore’s portrait.

‘Until you’re ready to speak with Ginny and her parents I think you should meet Hermione and Ron away from this house. Once your friends know where you live then Ginny and her parents could turn up here.’

‘I thought of that and even though it’s locked the muggle way and blocked from all magic I just don’t want them to know yet. I need to know if Ron knew, Hermione I don’t think she does but I have to be sure. So it’s time I sent them a letter asking if they would meet me in London, but only them two and if anyone else turned up I would disappear. If they had their way and they didn’t know they will arrive alone, I know that for a fact. But if they did know then they might try to lie and say that Ginny and maybe her parents wanted to visit London. 

‘Oh now what?’ Harry stared up at the large barn own the flew in, it dropped its letter on Harry’s lap then sat on the back of a chair, ‘Someone wants an answer,’ Harry sighed but opened the letter, ‘Dear Mr. Potter, we would like to inform you that we were visited by someone proving to be your wife and asking for access to your vault. As the Potter vaults are sealed by blood we had to deny your wife entry. If you wish to change this and allow her access you must come to Gringotts to change the blood spell. Please reply to this letter in regards to what you wish to do as I will need to make you an appointment, Ragnock.’

‘I believe you got part of your answer, she wants your money.’

‘Yeah, she does, but what’s this blood spell Ragnock is talking about?’

‘Some pureblood families will seal their vaults using blood which means only a blood family member can access the vault. They did that to stop wives or husbands using them for their money. Ginny is your wife but she is not your blood, if you had children they would be your blood and have access unless you change it by not allowing anyone in even children until they become of age. There are a few restrictions you could place on vaults to protect yourself.’

‘Then I’m glad it was sealed with blood or they could have taken the lot. I don’t really care about money and even though I will need some until I work out what I want to do, I don’t need all that. I don’t want anyone stealing from me though.’

‘We are similar Harry; money is not one of my biggest concerns. Once I sell the house I thought I could open a business, I am still working on that though but like you I need time. You should reply to the goblin.’

Harry grabbed a quill, "Thank you for your letter Ragnock, no, I do not want anyone to access my vault, even my wife. So the blood seal can remain as is, but if things change in the future I will contact you. Thank you for notifying me, Harry James Potter," Harry folded the letter and let the owl take it then he watched as it flew away, ‘If she did this now then they have no idea I’m aware of all this, but it was still risky in case I found out. I wonder what she wanted money for?’

‘I’m sure you will find out.’

‘Yeah, I will, I better write to Hermione and Ron,’ Harry took some parchment ready to write but watched as Severus left the room. Harry knew he was probably checking on his potions. One thing Harry thought was good with him and Severus, neither of them were the type to ask the other endless questions especially on where they might be going or doing. They just accepted they share part of their lives but another part of their life was separate. They did a lot together now, but they also did a lot alone.

At the Burrow a strange owl flew in and dropped a letter in front of Hermione, ‘Dear Hermione and Ron, sorry I haven’t written, getting my life in order. I would like to see you but only you two, so could you meet me in London at the Harrison’s café tomorrow at eleven. But I will say this and sorry if I sound harsh, if anyone else is with you then I leave before you even see me and I won’t write again. I’m not ready to see anyone else but you two are my friends, my best friends, so please come alone, Harry,’ Hermione’s brow furrowed before she looked at Ron but she did notice a glance between Ginny and her parents, ‘That’s strange, but I want to see Harry.’

‘I do as well, so send the owl back saying we’ll be there and alone. He was always cautious so I would expect him to have his cloak and wait to make sure no one is with us before he shows himself.’

‘He would need to do that away from muggle eyes, but yes, I think he will use his cloak,’ Hermione took the quill from Ron and replied, "Dear Harry, it’s about time we heard from you, yes we will meet you and yes we will be alone even though we have no idea why you asked that. But after the last few years we know you will tell us, in your own time, we’re used to that. We can’t wait to see you Harry, love Hermione and Ron," Hermione folded the letter and handed it to the owl, ‘I wonder if Harry got himself another owl.’

‘Maybe, he said after Hedwig he didn’t want one. We can ask him tomorrow.’

Back at Grimmauld place Harry took the letter from Hermione and read, and then smiled. To him this was the Hermione he always knew and he thought it was honest. So even though Harry intended to watch without being seen he just had a feeling that his friends did not know everything, whether they knew about the marriage he wasn’t sure, he didn’t think so though. He went to find Severus in his potions room. Harry waited until he wasn’t busy before giving him the note.

‘This sounds genuine.’

‘I think it is I just don’t know if they are aware of the marriage, but if they really are my friends then I know they would have told me. So I have a feeling they know nothing, but I will find out. I did want to ask you though, I want to invite Neville over and he’s still a little intimidated by you. Would you feel okay showing how different you are?’

‘This is me Harry, everyone will see it. But I would like to speak with Neville, he surprised me that night and he should be proud of himself. I want him to know that I believe he is a true Gryffindor.’

‘He’s going to be shocked when he receives a compliment from Professor Snape,’ Harry smirked.

‘I am not a professor any more, but if you wish to see him then I’m sure I could come up with the right sort of…punishment for being a cheeky brat.’

‘Oh, sounds like fun, and kinky,’ Harry smirked then hurried from the room knowing he had just shocked Severus and wondered if he would follow through on his comment about punishment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry was under his cloak waiting in the alleyway not far from the Harrison’s café. He watched Hermione and Ron walk up alone and sit at one of the tables outside. The waitress Harry had spoken with earlier walked out and handed them a note.

Hermione and Ron looked confused, "Sorry for the weirdness, but I had to make sure you weren’t followed. If you could go down one block to the alleyway then go to the address on the card, please don’t let anyone else see it and turn it to ash when you are out of the sight of the muggles. I will arrive a few seconds after you, but I am here, watching and I can’t wait to see you both properly, Harry."

‘He’s starting to sound a bit like Mad-eye.’

‘Yes, he is Ron, but let’s do what he wants because not long ago I saw a flash of red hair that I think was Ginny. Maybe Harry wants to talk to us before he talks to her.’ Hermione and Ron got up, Hermione kept a tight hold of the note, looked at the address once more before they turned into the alleyway. She incinerated the note before taking Ron’s hand and apparating them both away; Ginny and her parents ran around the corner just as they disappeared.

‘Damn, we missed them, where did they go?’ Ginny pouted.

‘We’ll have to wait until they return to the Burrow then ask some innocent questions. There is nothing we can do here, let’s go,’ Arthur said then left with his wife and daughter not realising that Harry had been watching. He waited for a couple of minutes then apparated away, arriving in a park to see Hermione and Ron looked around.

‘You were followed,’ Harry smirked as he pulled off the cloak.

‘Harry,’ Hermione screamed as she ran to him and threw her arms around him, ‘We did what you told us, but you’ve got us wondering why.’

‘I’ll explain soon, hey Ron.’

‘Hey Harry,’ Ron hugged his friend as well, ‘So who followed, Ginny?’

‘And your parents, but let’s sit, I have some food so Ron won’t be grumbling about being hungry,’ Harry and Hermione laughed before the three friends walked towards a blanket sitting under a tree with a large basket, ‘So, your parents Hermione?’

‘The Australian ministry found them and because I’m known as part of the golden trio they allowed them to port key home, after they organised the sale of their dental clinic and home.’

‘Did they bring Crookshanks with them?’ Harry laughed when Ron grimaced.

‘Yes and at first he didn’t recognise me, but he does now. So are you okay and why all the secrecy?’

‘I’m good, really good and I’ll explain that soon, let’s dish up some food,’ Harry opened the basket, pulled out all the food, plates, drinks, cutlery and cups, ‘Help yourself, there’s plenty.’

‘Did you buy all this or make it?’ Ron asked raising his eyebrows.

‘I can cook breakfast but not all this, I had someone make it for me, I’ll explain that later as well,’ they three friends started eating, Ron like always shoveling food into his mouth; ‘I bet your parents are happy to be home?’

‘They are even if they were angry with me, but with the help of Minerva we explained how they would not have stood a chance, being muggles.’

‘No, they wouldn’t have, it was good to send them away. How’s your family Ron?’

‘All good, George and Fred have started on stocking the shop, Charlie decided to stay here but got his own place. Percy and dad are back at the ministry, Bill and Fleur are back at Gringotts and I’m going to start training to be an auror in a couple of months.’

‘Oh Ron that’s great, but I wanted to tell you that I’m not going to be an auror anymore, I realise I don’t want that life anymore, I just don’t know what I am going to do, but I’ve got time to work it out. I did want to ask both of you something personal though. I know you read up on my parents and all that Hermione, you met Sirius, did you ever find out about a godmother?’

‘No, there was nothing written in those books about a godmother.’

‘I never heard anything mate, didn’t you asked Sirius?’

‘Never had time, we were always surrounded and got interrupted a lot. Your mum thought Sirius was a bad influence on me, so she hated leaving us alone for too long.’

‘I overheard her telling dad she was worried Sirius would take you away so you wouldn’t have to face Voldemort. We all saw how much Sirius was worried about you and how you were handling everything.’

‘I know he was, he constantly asked me how I was coping, but I would never have left, I couldn’t do that to all of you. Anyway, I found out who my godmother is but there’s something about her that is terrible and so sad.’

‘Oh, she died?’ Hermione asked.

‘No, she’s alive but she had been cursed so her mind is gone. It’s Alice Longbottom; she was my mother’s best friend.’

‘Wow, Neville never said anything,’ Ron said.

‘He probably doesn’t know, I’m going to see him soon so he could read what my mother wrote about his mother. But now, there’s something serious I need to tell you and like always, keep it to yourselves.’

‘We will, we always do,’ Hermione smiled kindly.

‘Yeah mate, we do.’

‘Okay, I found out that my grandfather, on the Potter side was worried about his family’s magical abilities, not the pureblood stuff, but what Sirius explained. How a lot of purebloods were becoming squibs or hardly any magic because they married within the family. My grandfather didn’t want that so he worked on something for my father. He gave him a list of woman who was halfbloods and muggleborns for him to marry so the family magic stayed strong. My father never loved my mother even if he cared about her. I never found out anything if my mother knew or not. I spoke with Severus, since he knew my mother. He doesn’t believe she knew the truth and he does know my mother loved my father, that’s why she wanted to start a family straight away. So I’m sort of pissed at my father because he’s basically used my mother so the family magic wasn’t lost.’

‘Oh Harry, I’m so sorry, that must have been a shock for you.’

‘It was, but I’m okay now.’

‘You called Snape by his name, why?’ Ron asked.

‘We’ve been spending a lot of time together. He’s nothing like you knew Ron, he’s really nice and you won’t believe this, but he’s so funny. He’s been telling me loads of stories about his time with my mother. Even though he didn’t like my father or Sirius, he kept his emotions out of it and told me about them as well. It was nice to find out some personal stuff. Anyway, I told him about what my father did and he said he never picked up on that but then he went on to explain that a lot of old pureblood families will bind their children to someone when they are only just born, basically marrying them. A lot of them did that with halfbloods and muggleborns because of how many families were dying out with their magic and doing this ensured the families magical line would continue. I couldn’t believe when Severus told me that Lucius Malfoy done that to his son, but he chose a pureblood because he is one of those blokes that believe in all the blood status crap. Anyway, did either of you know that some parents do that, marry their kids off while they are still babies?’

‘I’ve never read anything on that Harry, it’s so wrong. What if the person you were married to ended up in love with someone else?’

‘Yeah, imagine if my parents did it, I wouldn’t be able to marry Hermione.’

‘No, you wouldn’t,’ Harry could tell his friends were being honest and they were genuine, ‘But I found out about this because after Severus explained I wanted to study up on it. Say you were married to some girl Ron, but you love Hermione, you and Hermione could still be together, you just couldn’t marry her as the magical world does not have divorce, marriages a binding and can’t be undone. So the moment you found out you would need to explain because I know some girls want to get married and don’t want to have kids unless they are married, which you could do with Hermione even if you couldn’t marry her. There are a lot of clauses which give both people freedom even if they can never divorce. Lots of couples had their lovers and sometimes they shared homes with them along with their wife or husband and it’s all legal.’

‘I hope my parents didn’t because Hermione and I have talked about getting married.’

‘You would have known by now. It’s done when you’re babies, but it is finalised on the seventeenth birthday of the youngest of the couple. So if you had been bonded, then on your seventeenth birthday or her seventeenth birthday depending on who was youngest. They finish the ceremony even if you are legal, it’s just signing the contract. So you see, you have nothing to worry about. But I see the look in Hermione’s eyes, she’s going to research.’

‘I am because this is fascinating even if it’s wrong. I’m not sure I could have a long standing relationship with Ron if he was married to someone else; I know I wouldn’t have kids. It’s always been my belief that it’s better for the children if the parents were married. I know some people think that’s so old fashioned but I am a bit old fashioned in a way.’

‘Don’t worry Hermione, you and Ron can get married. I better be best man though,’ Harry glared for a minute before he ended up being punched in both arms. But Harry felt so relieved, he had real friends, they did not know. Now Harry had to find out how much the older Weasley’s and Ginny knew before he could explain everything to his friends. But he knew they would stand by his side, like they always did.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

When Harry arrived home he found Severus sitting in the living room reading a potions journal but to Harry it looked like it had been handled a lot, so he figured it was an old one.

‘Hi,’ Harry smiled as he sat down and kissed Severus. It still felt strange that he could just kiss this man any time he wanted, but he was slowly starting to become more comfortable expressing himself.

‘So were they or not?’

‘Not, they were both shocked, Hermione wants to research and Ron was going on about marrying Hermione and he hoped his parents didn’t do that to him. I could tell they were honest Sev, they have no idea.’

‘How did they take the news when you told them?’

‘I didn’t, I wanted to ask you something first. But they did promise not to talk about anything even to Ron’s family, just basic stuff, like what we were all doing the future, all that. They asked why but I said I would explain soon, they are used to waiting until I explain.’

‘You want to know if they knew before you tell your friends?’

‘Yes, but I don’t know how to find out without them knowing. All those documents say is that we were bonded.’

‘Using your cloak would work but you would need to know when they would talk about it. Ginny tried to get into your vault by proving she was Mrs. Potter, but that’s not proof enough, only that your married, not that they knew about the money or the prophecy which meant you could have died. She could easily lie by making up some story and she could be convincing, so we need something more.’

‘I thought of my cloak and listening in, but I wouldn’t know when they would talk. If they did I could show Ron and Hermione my memory.’

‘I have an idea, but you probably wouldn’t like it.’

‘Tell me because I need to find out if they just wanted us married which is normal in the magical world or did they do it for my money.’

‘You could get Ginny alone, which will be easy enough. I could with your permission use your cloak so she doesn’t see me. You should remember how easily I broke into your mind; I could do the same then remove that bit of memory.’

‘Isn’t that illegal?’

‘No and since she is an adult now I would not be breaking the law of overstepping my bounds with a minor. Doing that with a minor would need permission from a parent or guardian. Now even though your guardians were the Dursley’s, Albus was your magical guardian because he knew just like your parents would know that sometimes a witch or wizard would need to give permission for things, like intense or extreme healing. If you are concerned that I am helping you by doing something underhanded and it is, you should know that I would not do this without a good reason. Yes I’ve had to do a lot of things that was underhanded and in ways cold and cruel. This is just finding proof that they intended to get your money. I have no problem doing this for your peace of mind.’

Harry stared at Severus for a few minutes before he put his head on Severus’ shoulder while he decided what to do. Should he let Severus do this, no one could prove they were involved and it wasn’t illegal and Severus did know what he was doing so Ginny would feel no after affects.

‘It’s nice to know I have someone that wants to take care of me. Even though I’ve learned to take care of myself, it is nice not to have to worry about certain things.’

‘You’ve had no choice but to deal with so much in your short life; the prophecy meant everyone was looking at you to save them. I care for you Harry, so let me help in any way I can, let me take the weight off your shoulders for a while.’

Harry felt himself choke up but he sat and stared at Severus, ‘Okay, but I need to tell you something first and I have to say I’m sorry, but you can’t control what you dream about.’

‘I do know you Harry, more now than I did before, so you were concerned I was taking advantage of you for my own benefit, is that it?’

‘Sort of, in my dream you were using me to make yourself liked more and to take my money since you don’t have a job anymore. I woke up shaking but the moment I looked down at you; I just knew the dream wasn’t true. I’ve felt it, in my heart, you wouldn’t hurt me, and never intentionally.’

‘No I would not, but there is nothing to be sorry about. You’ve had people trying to be your friend since you were eleven and then you find out about all this. It’s only natural you are suspicious even if that suspicion is in your dreams. I will always be here for you and curse anyone that tries to hurt you. Trust me, I could curse people without them knowing it was me and they would live with that memory until they died of old age.’

Harry smiled, ‘I know, you’re powerful and been a spy for a lot of years. Okay, we’ll go with your idea. Now I have to work on getting Ginny away from her parents.’

‘Ask your friends, say you need to speak with her without her parents interfering, that you have a lot to say and work out. Ginny will do it Harry, she will sneak away to see you.’

‘Yeah, she probably will. Okay, where should we meet because you’ll have to be there before we arrive?’

‘Use my house; she will not know who it belongs to. Everything is packed and sealed shut so she could not find out who used to live there.’

‘You don’t mind?’

‘No, I don’t. Once this is done then you can decide how you want to live your life with her which won’t affect us.’

‘I’ve been thinking about that and have some ideas for both, if she wanted money or if she didn’t. But even if I find out she knew about the marriage and didn’t want the money, then I’m pissed because she never told me ages ago. If she was a true friend she should have explained about this marriage.’

‘I would be upset too Harry. Now how about we work on dinner then relax for a while.’

‘Okay, but I might send her a note first for, what day?’

‘Make it for tomorrow, the sooner you know the sooner you can have some peace and stop thinking about all this. Almost all your thoughts or our conversations have been about this.’

‘Yeah, they have, sorry,’ Harry hugged Severus before he grabbed some parchment and a quill. When he was done he handed it to his new owl that he still hadn’t named yet, then decided to help Severus prepare dinner.

That night at the Burrow the owl that delivered Hermione and Ron’s letter from Harry flew in and dropped a note in front of Ginny then flew off. What the older Weasley’s would not know was that it was enchanted so only Ginny could read the real words. So Ginny read the first part to herself, as only she could see Harry’s words but there was a small part underneath that Ginny could read aloud or anyone looking could read.

"Ginny, I know we left things up in the air when Dumbledore died, but right now I just don’t want to deal with anything serious. I don’t know when I will see you but I will not leave you hanging for too long before I can give you an answer."

‘You will have to try and find out when that might be Ginny dear,’ Molly said then went back to cleaning the kitchen.

‘I will,’ Ginny looked at Hermione but made sure her parents couldn’t see her face then she raised her eyebrows, ‘I might head to bed, night,’ Ginny hugged her parents then hurried up the stairs to her room. She only had to wait a couple of minutes before Hermione and Ron stepped inside and closed the door. 

‘Harry enchanted the parchment so only I could read his real words. He wants to meet me but he didn’t want mum and dad around. Could you two help me out, I need to sneak away tomorrow at eleven?’

‘Easy, we’ll say we’re going shopping and you want to as well. You’ve done that a couple of times, they won’t know any different,’ Ron said.

‘I could do with another book, so it’s not a lie, technically,’ Hermione said.

‘Thank you, now I’m nervous.’

‘It’ll be fine otherwise he would not have enchanted the parchment.’

‘Maybe, but you never said what you talked about.’

‘Nothing important, just how we are, he asked about Hermione’s parents and Crookshanks, that’s it really. I think he has just been enjoying the fact he’s not with those muggles anymore and Voldemort isn’t after him. He looked very happy and relaxed Gin, so it’s all good.’

‘Yes, Harry did Ginny; he needed this time, that’s probably why you didn’t hear from him. He wanted to make sure he was ready for whatever is thrown at him now. He needed to regain his strength you could say, now he’s back,’ Hermione and Ron both hugged Ginny but they both hoped that Ginny wasn’t going to get hurt, they knew she had loved Harry for so long, now she’s about to find out if they have a future together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Harry was pacing in front of the windows in the dark room, he knew Severus was near the wall under the invisibility cloak and even though Harry felt bad for what they were about to do, he needed to know the truth about it all.

He heard the door and opened to see Ginny standing there, he smiled when he saw Ginny, he didn’t want give anything away. Harry could tell she was nervous, he could also tell she was excited to see him. To Harry, her smile looked genuine, so even if she did know about the marriage, maybe she had real feelings for Harry. He knew whatever happened Ginny wouldn’t be happy, not when she found out he was gay and dating Severus.

‘Hi Ginny, you look nice.’

‘Hi Harry, thank you, but so you do. I’ve never seen you with glasses or in such nice clothes. You must have a lot of girls watching you now.’

‘I wouldn’t know, I haven’t been out much. Let’s sit and talk.’

‘Yes, your note was a bit cryptic.’

‘Yeah, sorry, I didn’t want to say too much.’

‘Whose place is this?’

‘Just a friend, their getting ready to renovate it as it’s been sitting for years. But how did you sneak away from your parents?’

‘I went shopping with Hermione and Ron, or so they thought. Hermione and Ron are waiting for me in Diagon Alley.’

Harry nodded which was the sign for Severus to do what he had to but Harry was going to act like nothing out of the ordinary was going on, he even kept talking. How he had finally got a nice home, exactly as he wanted it and he had finally worked out exactly what he wanted out of his life. When Harry saw Ginny’s eyes go out of focus for a few minutes Severus appeared and nodded twice which told Harry she knew everything, even about the money. He waited until she was back before he spoke again.

‘Sorry Harry, I never slept a lot last night, nervous about today. But those letters we’ve been sending, they are important, so you need to work on coming to the Burrow to speak with mum and dad.’

‘I’ll work it out, but it’s been nice talking to you again. Right now though, I can’t give you an answer one way or another. I needed today just to try and get my thoughts about you in order. So how about I work on coming to the Burrow in a week and we’ll talk as well. I wish I could stay longer but I promised Kingsley to fill him in on more of what was going on,’ Harry stood and helped Ginny to her feet, he was surprised when she hugged him, ‘Say hi to everyone and I will see them next week.’

‘I will,’ Ginny said nervously then stepped outside, Harry closing the door behind her.

Harry’s face changed the instant he turned away, it went from smiles to glaring, ‘Meet you back there,’ Harry whispered to Severus then heard the crack as his partner apparated away, he looked around for a few minutes, trying to get his anger under control before he finally apparated away.

Severus was standing in the living room when Harry walked in, he put his arm around the younger man and they sat together on the sofa.

‘It’s bad, isn’t it?’

‘Her parents knew about the prophecy, your parents thought they should be told because there was a chance you could die, whether it was soon or later on. One bit of information I was able to extract was where the binding was done, not at the house in Godric’s Hollow, but in an elaborate mansion. Your father offered them money, for the Weasley’s it was a lot, but to me, it wasn’t much. So Molly and Arthur would have seen how wealthy the Potters were by the house and the money they offered.   
The next memory I was able to get to was when Molly and Arthur spoke to Ginny about you, she was six years old. They explained that you was a very rich boy and would be a lot more when you were older, if you lived, which they didn’t think you would. They told her she was already married to you, but if for any reason she did not end up with feelings for you then by the laws of this binding she could see other men, just not marry them. When she was older, ten years old they explained more about the binding and the laws and how Ron had made friends with you. They did not plan that Harry, you two just became friends. So they said to her that she would be in the perfect position to get you to notice her and if you did end up falling for her than no one needed to know the truth.   
Now the money, yes Molly and Arthur thought you would die, they weren’t sure when and they were upset when you survived the killing curse as a baby. They had been telling Ginny that when you did die she would be entitled to all your money. Ginny does not like you as she led you to believe, but she did come to like you, but no more than she likes Neville or any of her other male friends. The night of the battle she believed that would be the night she would get everything that had been promised to her. Being known as the chosen one’s wife and having all the money is something she wanted. When you survive she was angry, very angry and spoke to her parents about what they could do.   
So they are going to say that your parents talked them into binding you to Ginny and offered them a lot of money and they just couldn’t resist the temptation of so much wealth. When you refused to answer any of their letters or go to the Burrow, she decided to just get some money as she believed it was owed to her. Ginny had been training to try and get a spot on a quidditch team but she thought before she went to see them that a better broom would be needed. She went to Gringotts in the hope to get the latest broom.   
But there is one more thing she was hoping to get. She overheard you telling Ron and Hermione how Albus removed your parent’s bodies from the house and prepared them for burial. She heard that Albus removed their wedding rings and your mother’s engagement ring which was worth a fortune and Albus placed them in your vault along with your parent’s wands and any jewellery that had been at the house. He did not want to take the chance that the enchantments would not hold and someone stole them. She hoped that since you had never seen your parents rings she might be able to take them. I am so sorry love, but at least you know Hermione and Ron are your true friends.’

‘Fine, she wanted money, but to try and steal my parent’s rings, I can’t believe that Sev. Dumbledore told me that my father had that engagement ring made for my mother and it’s an emerald to match her eyes, it’s goblin made as well. I knew they were there but I wasn’t ready to see them so all I did was get some gold out. Well, I have some decisions to make which I hope you can help with.’

‘With anything Harry, but I know your hurt yet your hiding it, don’t, you do not need to, not in front of me.’

‘I am hurt Sev but I don’t want to cry over them, I want to hurt them and I hate that they can make me feel like this.’

‘I know, you are not a spiteful person and you empathise too much to cause pain. But now you can let your friends know so will be prepared.’

‘Yeah, I’ll get them over tomorrow or the next day. But when she comes here, if she does which I think she will and only to work on me for money, will you be okay with showing we’re together?’

‘Yes, I am not hiding it now, we are just taking our time and we are the same, we enjoy our time here at the house. I was never one for going out; the only reason I used to go into Hogsmeade was to keep an eye on you. Sitting in a pub having a drink is not me at all. So yes, we will be showing we’re together, but Hermione and Ron should know first.’

‘Yeah, they do but again I’ll ask them not to say anything. Once they know the truth they won’t, I just feel sorry for Ron. This is his sister and parents and in a way he was used as well. Ron told me that his parents had a go at him for our fight during the triwizard tournament, they told him to do anything to make it up to me, they wanted him to apologise to me straight away,’ Harry sighed, ‘They wanted to make sure we stayed friends until Ginny and I were a little older ready for when we wanted to date.   
I noticed Cho that year but I realised why I noticed her,’ Harry smiled up at Severus then ran his fingers through his hair. He knew his friends would think it was greasy, but it was silky and smooth, it was nice to touch, to run his fingers through it. Severus smiled because he knew what Harry was saying without speaking. Cho had long black hair, Severus did as well; her hair is what caught Harry’s attention because his hidden feelings were showing themselves. Severus stood then lifted Harry into his arms making him laugh until the kisses to Harry’s neck made the laughs disappeared to be replaced with groans of pleasure.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Harry knew today would be hard, not just on him but especially on Ron. He was going to find out that his parents and sister only wanted Harry for his money and that they hoped he would have died because Voldemort.

‘I know this is difficult Harry, but they do need to know the truth.’

‘I know Sev; I just know this is going to hurt Ron. If I didn’t tell them they would want to know why I’m not treating her like a wife or want anything to do with her, so they have to know.’

‘They do and are about to, they’re here. I’ll be in the kitchen,’ Severus kissed Harry before walking away.

Harry opened the door, ‘Hi, come on in.’

‘So this is where you’ve been living, Grimmauld place?’

Harry could tell by Ron’s expression that he still thought this house was dark and dreary, but he was going to be surprised.

‘Yep, but I fixed it up, come look,’ Harry closed the door after his two friends stepped inside, ‘Oh and you can’t use magic, I blocked it. I have this place rigged up with electricity so I could have a TV, DVD, computer, all that stuff,’ Harry showed them into the living room, ‘What do you think?’

‘Harry, it looks wonderful, so bright, did you get someone to decorate it for you?’ Hermione asked as she looked around.

‘Believe it or not, I did all the decorating. I haven’t finished the whole house since there are so many rooms. But I did the two living rooms, the library, the kitchen, the office and four bedrooms. The other rooms are all stripped, painted or had new wall paper put up, but that’s all.’

‘It looks great mate, a lot better than when we were here last.’

‘Yeah, it’s nice but let’s sit because there’s a few things I need to tell you.’

‘This explanation you mentioned, something Ron wouldn’t like.’

‘Yeah, something I found out. But I have something else to tell you first, about me. Okay, you two have been with me since we were eleven, you know what I was going through and what was always on my mind.’

‘Right, Voldemort and dying,’ Ron shrugged.

‘Exactly, but I had a suspicion about something in our fifth year. The thing is I didn’t have time to really think about it so like always I just put it out of my mind and concentrated on Voldemort. Right at the time as well I was still angry about Sirius, I was hurting and I just wasn’t sure how to go on without him. As you know I dated Cho first, it didn’t go to well, then the following year I dated Ginny. The thing is, my thoughts were never on her but on Sirius and Voldemort, I couldn’t take any time to think about who I was dating or anything about feelings. I was so confused by so much that was going on and then the lessons with Dumbledore, all that made it hard to feel normal.’

‘You don’t want to date Ginny again,’ Ron said.

‘No, but there’s more to this and I hope you can accept it. Anyway, when we were away when I really had time to think because there were times when we needed to stop concentrating on horcruxes and clear our heads. I finally had time to think about my suspicions, something I hadn’t thought of since the beginning of our sixth year. This might be hard for you to hear, but it’s me, so what I’m trying to say is I’m gay,’ Harry shrugged.

‘That doesn’t really surprise me Harry, I saw you stare at some boys sometimes, I don’t even think you knew you were doing it,’ Hermione said.

‘I have nothing against gay blokes because Charlie is always going on about the blokes he shags. Just please don’t tell me you like Charlie?’

Harry laughed, ‘No, I didn’t even know he was gay, he is cute though.’

‘Harry,’ Ron scowled making Harry and Hermione laugh.

‘Only winding you up Ron, I’m dating someone and we’re pretty serious. Actually, he lives here but we’re not living together, in that sense, not yet. He needed to sell his home so I offered him a place here, it’s big enough. We spend time together, but we also spend a lot of time apart, we’re both like that, like our time alone.’

‘As long as you’re happy Harry, that’s all we want. So when do we get to meet him and do we know him?’ Hermione asked.

‘You do and he’s here, in the kitchen. But you might not like him or understand why we’re together. All I ask is you give him a chance, he’s nothing like you thought.’

‘Oh blimey, it’s Malfoy, isn’t it? I heard all the girls saying how good looking he was.’

‘No, it’s not Malfoy even though we are friends now. You will probably think I’m winding you up when I tell you so maybe we should just go into the kitchen where his preparing lunch. He was the one that made our picnic that day,’ Harry stood and his friends followed but he stopped just before the kitchen came into view, ‘Just remember, none of how he was when you saw him last was real but the most important thing here is that I really care about him and he cares for me.’

‘Harry, it’s all good, I’m just glad it’s not Malfoy. Okay, he’s changed but I still don’t want to be all friendly with him.’ Ron said.

‘I know and I get why,’ Harry blew out a huge breath then walked into the kitchen with his friends following, but Harry slipped his arm around Severus who put his arm around, ‘I’m dating Severus.’

‘If you said that out in the other room I would not have believed you, but you have your arms around each other, so it must be true.’

‘It’s very true Mr. Weasley, but it nice to see you both.’

‘Thank you professor, it’s nice to see you too.’

‘Call me Severus, I am no longer your teacher. Now let’s sit and we can have a drink while lunch is cooking.’

‘You’re picnic was excellent by the way,’ Ron shrugged.

Harry chuckled, ‘The best way to get on Ron’s good side is with great food, you’ve won him over Sev.’

‘Hey,’ Ron glared, ‘You explained about his act and all that, but like Hermione said, as long as you’re happy, we’re happy.’

‘Don’t have I have great friends Sev.’

‘You do love, now sit.’

‘Yes…sir,’ Harry saluted, Hermione and Ron gasps which made Harry laugh, Severus shook his head in amusement.

‘If you want Professor Snape I said I can release him again.’

‘Sorry Sev, just having some fun.’

‘Harry, don’t do that,’ Hermione slapped his arm.

‘Yeah, it’s bringing up images I don’t want.’

Harry and Severus laughed, ‘Already done that,’ Harry smirked.

‘Harry,’ Ron glared, ‘Oh blimey, I don’t want to think about that.’

‘Sorry,’ Harry chuckled, ‘But I was so nervous wondering how you would feel knowing Sev and I were dating, so a lot of this is nervous energy.’

‘When I said earlier about you watching boys, I did actually see you stare at…Severus as well. You had this strange look on your face and I couldn’t work out if you were upset or angry, or neither. You could really confuse me sometimes.’

‘I realised I used to watch Sev a lot.’

Severus placed drinks in front of everyone then he dished up lunch, ‘I hope you enjoy it.’

‘It looks great,’ Ron smiled, ‘No wonder you’re putting on weight Harry.’

‘Hey, are you calling me fat Weasley?’

‘Don’t get your wand in a knot Potter. No, I am not calling you fat, you finally look healthy.’

‘Okay, I can live with that. Oh Neville is coming over later, I want to show him my mother’s diary.’

‘We haven’t seen Neville since we left Hogwarts. It will be good to see him again.’

‘Yeah, it will,’ Ron said but kept his eyes on his food and still kept eating.

‘Some things never change, do they Hermione,’ Harry pointed his fork towards Ron.

‘No, I can never stop him eating, it’s a wonder his not the size of a hippogriff. But this is wonderful Severus; you are a very good cook.’

‘Thank you, like potions cooking is my passion. I never got a change to do it much at Hogwarts, mainly on weekends.’

Harry, Severus and Hermione kept up most of the conversation with Ron chipping in occasionally but the four of them had an enjoyable lunch.

‘Now we’ve finished eating you seem tense Harry, what’s up?’ Hermione asked.

‘What I need to tell you and show you will be hard, but more on Ron. But we need to go into the office where the pensieve is.’

‘I’ve never used a pensieve,’ Hermione said.

‘It’s easy enough.’

‘So we’re seeing a memory?’ Ron asked nervously.

‘Yes and I need to explain something before you see it. So let’s head upstairs,’ Harry looked at Severus who held his hand and the four of them left the kitchen and headed up to the second floor then into the office where the pensieve was sitting in the middle of the desk, a vial with a memory in it was sitting beside it. Harry was worried how his friend would take the news, and he hated knowing Ron would be hurt but he knew his friend had to know the truth.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

‘Okay, that day in the park I deliberately brought up certain things, one was to see how you would react. I needed to know if you knew about this beforehand, I didn’t believe you did but I had to make sure. I mentioned about parents binding their children into marriage, which was deliberate.’

‘Okay, I don’t get why when it really has nothing to do with any of us.’

‘Actually it does, no you are not married Ron, don’t panic.’

‘You’re sure, you’re really sure?’

‘Yes, this is not about you, but you are connected. Okay, you didn’t know about this but you’re parents and sister did, more than I realised at the time.’

‘Is this about my sister saying you two will definitely get together?’

‘Yes, my parents bonded me to Ginny when she was a couple of weeks old.’

‘Oh Harry, your gay and Ginny loves you, oh no,’ Hermione said.

‘Actually, Ginny doesn’t love me, she pretends she does, sorry Ron but it’s the truth. It’s best that you see the memory of what was thought of and said. But we had to use an…unorthodox way to get this. You know I don’t trust many people and you know I’ve been lied to. When I found out about this bonding I thought it was all innocent, but some things sort of made me reflect. I was picked for Ginny as I am a halfblood which will ensure strong magic in our kids, my parents paid your parents Ron, but that is not unusual when one lot of parents are wealthy and the other’s aren’t, it’s everything else that will be hard to hear.’

‘You’re stalling Harry, which tells me this is bad and I’m going to be pissed off.’

‘You are and I am,’ Harry sighed but poured the memory into the pensieve.

‘Harry needed to know the truth, not about you Ron; he already knew you didn’t know about any of this. I gave Harry an idea and that was to meet your sister but what she didn’t know was I was there as well, under Harry’s cloak. I used legilimency to find out the truth, than I removed just that bit of memory until Harry could work out what he wanted to do. I am not sorry for doing that to your sister, not after I saw her true motives. What you are about to see is my memory of what I found out. It will be hard and you will be hurt by it, Harry is more hurt for you than for himself and he didn’t want you to be put in this type of situation, stuck between your friendship with Harry and you’re family. But I will say this, only your parents and sister were involved, no one else.’

‘Now I’m scared to find out what this is about. But I have no choice so explain how to do this.’

‘You just lower your face and it will do the rest. When you’re done just lift your face out, even though it feels like you right inside, it’s simple.’

‘I’m sorry Ron,’ Harry said softly.

‘I know you wouldn’t do this if you didn’t have a choice, so don’t be sorry,’ Ron looked at Hermione and both walked towards the pensieve, lowering their faces.

‘He’ll be fine love, he has you and he has Hermione, he also has the rest of his family,’ Severus wrapped his arms around Harry then pulled him down onto his lap.

‘I just know it’s going to be a shock. You think you know someone and you should with your family, but he’s about to find out there not who he thought they were.’

‘We will help him through this, any way we can.’

‘What if he never wants to see them again?’

‘That is his choice.’

‘I could buy them a flat or something; it’ll be free until they start work. I know Ron, he might take me up on the offer but he will want to pay me for it, he always does.’

‘You can ask, but give him some time to let this really sink in. Now no more, relax while you have time.’

‘I like this, how we are, but I didn’t think you would want me sitting on you, well, unless it’s in bed.’

‘I love feeling you, any way there is,’ Severus flexed his hips making Harry gasp, ‘And you can feel me.’

‘You’re a tease Sev, we can’t, not yet.’

‘I know, but it got you to smile; now you have to make sure your friends do not see you’re hard on.’

Harry growled softly then tried to get his body under control and all Severus did was laugh. By the time Harry did get himself under control Hermione and Ron had emerged.

‘Oh Harry,’ Hermione knelt down in front of him, ‘I’m sorry.’

‘You have nothing to be sorry about Hermione.’

‘Sort of, I’ve been telling Ginny not to give up on you.’

‘She’s a bitch,’ Ron growled, ‘I can’t believe this mate, they wanted you to die and they wanted your money. I never knew you had money until you mentioned your parents left you some, not a lot, but enough.’

‘When I said that I only saw the small vault they set up for me until I became of age. I didn’t know about the rest until I sorted out the fine with the goblins.’

‘Well, I hope you give her and my parents something to think about. But right now, I want nothing to do with them.’

‘Yeah, sorry mate, but all this, I am still married to her but I don’t have to be a husband to her. If she wants to live here she can and she can see others, but she can’t touch my money. My family were cautious, the vaults are sealed using blood magic, which means only someone with my blood can enter them. Ginny went to Gringotts and proved she was Mrs. Potter,’ Harry grimaced, ‘The goblins wouldn’t let her in then sent me a letter asking if I wanted to change the enchantments to allow my wife entry, I said no, to leave the blood enchantments as they were.’

‘She wanted your mother’s rings,’ Hermione said softly.

‘Originally she wanted money to buy a good broom but thought she could get the rings. She overheard me telling you what Dumbledore said so she knew they were worth a lot. Anyway, she won’t get anything from me; she can’t even bring someone here, that’s my decision since I own the house. If we bought it together but still wanted to see others then we both could, but Sirius left me this house, so by law it was mine and is mine. I’m not giving her any money; I’m not even allowing her to touch anything in this house apart from her own room, not even food. If she wants to eat she’ll have to go get a job and buy it herself, or go to the Burrow for meals. Another thing with this place, she can’t even have visitors unless I allow it, which I’m not. I can’t do anything about your parents; they just don’t get a share of the money.’

‘They’ve lost a son, that will be hard on them and once I tell the twins, Charlie and Bill they will be pissed as well, I don’t know about Percy.’

‘I don’t want this to hurt your family Ron; we’re friends, I needed you to know because we will see each other and you would be curious why I want nothing to do with your sister.’

‘Harry, the twins think of you as a little brother and not just because you gave them the triwizard money, they have always cared about you. Bill and Charlie came to think of you like a brother as well, so I have to tell them.’

‘It would be better coming from Ron than for it to be in the papers Harry,’ Hermione said.

‘Once Ginny realises you won’t give her anything she will try and get money by selling the story to the papers. If she did then my brothers would read lies or twisted facts, not the truth.’

‘Your friends are right Harry, Ron can explain and if they want to see proof for themselves then you can organise them to come here.’

Harry put his head back against Severus but his eyes remained on his friend, ‘Alright Ron, tell them but make sure Ginny or your parents don’t know. I’ve planned to go to the Burrow in a week so they will understand that I know everything. If Ginny didn’t know about the money, I would have supported her, but she lied about her feelings, she lied to both of you, making you think she loves me. Since you two are my best friends she was at you all the time, she used both of you.’

‘You’re right, she did use us, she always asked me to invite you home. When you left Hogwarts she kept at me to invite you. We kept telling her that you needed time to yourself but also so Hermione and I would get used to being us, in a relationship and not friends. We knew you wanted to give us some time alone and we knew you wanted some time alone.’

‘You did, you are both so different and fought so often that you need time to be just you two, without the third member of the golden trio hanging around,’ Harry smirked making Ron, Hermione and Severus laugh. But Harry felt relieved, his friends would still support him, so he was going to buy them a house to share, but he was going to give it to them as gift for his two friends that stuck by him through everything.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Ron didn’t want to go home, so Harry offered them the use one of the other bedrooms that was finished and not being used. Ron sent Harry’s owl to the Burrow saying he was staying with Harry and Hermione; they were catching up with a few other friends. Harry knew that neither Hermione nor Ron had told anyone else where Harry was living so they knew no one would visit unless Harry had invited them.

‘Where did you get those pictures Harry?’ Hermione nodded to the large picture of James and Lily, another of Sirius and James, yet another with Sirius holding Harry as a baby.

‘From the house in Godric’s Hollow, when I finished some of the rooms here I thought some pictures would be nice. So even though I’ve bought a lot of scenery type pictures, I wanted family pictures to make it to look more homey.’

‘Were you scared?’ Ron asked quietly.

‘Not scared, nervous, but thankfully Dumbledore enchanted the ceiling. I was able to get the pictures and I also took other stuff, furniture, books, kitchen ware, their diaries, just small touches of everyday life for them. Oh I did find the broom Sirius bought me; it’s mounted on my bedroom wall.’

‘Did you find what he was going to use?’ Hermione asked anxiously.

‘At first I wasn’t going to enter that room, but when I couldn’t find the broom I realise it must be in my old room. I stood there for ages before I opened the door, the next thing I know I’m sitting on the floor crying. There was roof everywhere, even in the cot, but there was also a lot of blood in there. When I looked up something caught my eye, something gold so I reached under the cot to get it. A goblet that belonged to Godric Gryffindor, I gave it to Minerva so it could be placed with the sword. It was beautiful, red rubies all over it and had his initials on the bottom and a lion etched on one side.’

‘I wonder where he found it; everyone has been looking for items that belonged to the founders. Some get found but nothing from Godric Gryffindor,’ Hermione said.

‘He built the town of Godric’s Hollow; I would say Voldemort found it in that town. There are a lot of muggle dwellings there but they used to belong to witches and wizards. It would be easy for someone with magic to search those houses or even underneath those houses,’ Severus said.

‘I always thought Godric’s Hollow would be a good place to start.’ Hermione said.

‘Oh, Neville’s here,’ Harry smiled then hurried to the door, ‘Neville,’ Harry hugged his friend before closing the door.

‘You look good mate, so this is where you’ve been hiding?’

‘My godfather left me this place, but I redecorated it. Come say hello,’ Harry and Neville walked into the living room.

‘Hi, Professor,’ Neville said nervously.

‘It’s nice to see you Mr. Longbottom, but call me Severus.’

‘Um, okay, so call me Neville,’ Neville glanced at Harry who was chuckled, but so were Hermione and Ron, ‘What are you three laughing about?’

‘Sorry Neville, but we knew you’d be shocked with Sev being here,’ Harry sat beside his partner who put his arm around Harry’s shoulders, ‘Just like your shocked now, we’re dating.’

‘Oh merlin,’ Neville sat down on the arm chair but continued to stare at Harry and Severus, ‘This is real, you’re not winding me up are you?’

‘It’s very real Neville, Harry and I have been together now for a couple of months.’

‘Even though we don’t live together in that sense, Sev does live here. He has his own rooms he uses.’

‘Yeah, but sleeps with you,’ Ron mumbled, but was heard by the others.

‘That I do Ron; I can’t get enough of Harry.’

Harry grinned then laughed at his friends faces, ‘We can’t get enough of each other. Anyway, how have you been Neville?’

‘Great, I’ve been helping a lot at St Mungo’s, sometimes I see Luna while she helps Ollivander. But apart from that, I spend a lot of my time with Gran. What about you lot, see anyone else?’

‘Ron and I have, not many just a few friends when we’re in Diagon Alley. We only saw Harry for the first time a week ago, he’s been hiding here with Severus,’ Hermione smirked.

‘Harry’s hiding from his many adoring fans,’ Severus grinned.

Harry scowled then slapped Severus, ‘Stop with the fans Sev.’

‘Oh don’t get your undies in a twist love; you do have fans, put up with it.’

‘I think I’m having a dream,’ Neville mumbled making the others laugh.

‘You’re not Neville; you are seeing the real Severus Snape, the one he had to hide. Apart from wanting to see you there was something I wanted to ask and show you. So first the question, you know Sirius was my godfather, did you know who my godmother was?’

‘No, no one ever said anything about a godmother and I only found out about Sirius after he died.’

‘I found out when I brought some of my parents things here. So my godmother was my mother’s best friend, Alice Longbottom,’ Harry smiled kindly at Neville then sat on the arm of the chair his friend was sitting in, ‘Here, read this,’ Harry opened the page then pointed.

 

“I spoke with Alice today, we’re both thrilled to be pregnant at the same time and we’re going to make sure our children are raised together so they will be like family as that’s how I feel about Alice and Frank. I know I didn’t have much to do with Frank at Hogwarts, but he was always nice to me when we saw each other. Alice said Frank’s hoping for a boy but he doesn’t care if it’s a boy or girl, Alice doesn’t care if it’s a boy or girl. James wants a boy, he said a boy has to be born first, but I’m like Alice, boy or girl as long as their healthy.   
Alice kept apologising to me because she couldn’t make me godmother to her first born but promised I would be for her next child, she is going to be godmother to my child, and I had a fight with James about that, so we compromised. He said if Alice was godmother than Sirius would be godfather, I don’t think Sirius would make a good godfather, his too immature, but he is James’ best friend.   
The Longbottom’s have a tradition, the godmother is always a relative, I told Alice I don’t mind as long as this person loves her godchild. I would love to see my friend more often, but James is just so standoffish with Frank and I don’t understand why, I’m sure it has something to do with James father, who I can’t stand, but I act like I do. So I see Alice when James is off doing who knows what, she either comes here or I go there and all we end up doing is talking babies, symptoms, morning sickness, strange eating habits and stretch marks.   
I was able to make an ointment so the stretch marks will fade after our little angels are born, I gave a tub of it to Alice. She said Frank wouldn’t care if she ended up with stretch marks; he loves to devour her body even when she’s big with child. She makes me wonder why I don’t feel the same when James makes love to me. Alice always tells me that some men are just different; that James loves me, everyone sees it.   
We both knew getting pregnant now was a risk but we wanted babies, lots of babies. If you-know-who gets more followers I’ve been thinking of asking James to let me leave, Alice wants to join me and wants Frank to come, but he must do his duty as an auror. I admit Frank is excellent just like Alice was, but I do fear for my friends. Albus is keeping us updated all the time, but now I have to stop going out for the order, just like Alice so we usually stay together during that time.   
I would see Alice with her hand over her large stomach talking to her baby, it’s so sweet and you can see how much Alice already loves her child, just like I do. I sit in the room we’ve decorated for the baby and I sing to my little one. Even though I hate all the money James has, I can’t help buying so much for the baby, sometimes I buy too much and I always buy for the little Longbottom as well.   
I found this beautiful stuffed doe for Alice’s baby; she said she would tell her son or daughter that the doe represented me. In one way I do hope we both have boys or we both have girls, so they can grow up as best friends, like Alice and I are even though we only met that first day at Hogwarts, during the feast, we just clicked. I was sad because Sev ended up in Slytherin, Alice tried to cheer me up, which she did. I was pleased that Sev and Alice became friends even with everyone trying to tell us you can’t trust a Slytherin, but we trust Sev and he tries to protect us, he usually ends up hexed by James and Sirius.   
Anyway, I’m writing about the past instead of now. I’m eight months pregnant and I know this little one is going to play quidditch, I hope Alice’s baby will when she or he is older, then our children can play together. I must go, write again tomorrow,” 

Neville looked up but he never realised he had tears falling down his face, but so did Hermione, Ron looked like he was trying not to cry, Severus smiled kindly at the young man who had his parents but they did not know who their son was. Harry sat beside his friend knowing exactly how he was feeling, in a way, they had both lost their parents, but they can have these wonderful words of Lily Potter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

‘I didn’t even know my parents knew yours Harry, but they were really close.’

‘Yeah, they were, I found out our parents knew each other as they were all in the order of the phoenix, but that’s all.’

‘Hasn’t your Gran explained about all this Neville?’ Ron asked.

‘No, finally I asked why, she said it makes her too sad to talk about them. I know she’s been strict with me, but sometimes I would see how hurt she was. She had to stay strong to raise me so she tried to hide her feelings. Thanks Harry, this means a lot.’

‘I’ve made you a copy of this so you can keep it. But imagine what we would have been like, friends, close friends from a young age.’

‘Yeah, we would have. So you knew my parents as well…Severus?’

‘Yes, more Alice than Frank. They were both very nice people and excellent aurors. When I saw Lily talking to a girl that very first night, I was jealous, I kept thinking my best friend would end up with others and not want to remain friends with me. But the following day Lily introduced me to Alice and the three of us spent a lot of time together. I was happy for Lily; she had a friend who she could talk to after curfew.’

‘How are your parents?’ Harry asked kindly.

‘The same, but the healers always tell me they won’t give up. That maybe just maybe someone will come up with a way to heal them. I hate admitting this, but I cheered when your mum killed her Ron, I did want to but couldn’t get near her. Is it wrong to want to kill someone like that?’

‘No,’ Harry, Hermione, Ron and Severus said together before Harry continued, ‘I wanted Pettigrew dead, I wanted Voldemort dead and I wanted Bellatrix dead. Those three are the reasons I have no family. These feelings Neville show we’re just human, everyone has them, not all would act on them though. But we all were involved in this, you because of your parents, me with mine, but even people that weren’t affected personally were involved because they wanted to do what was right for everyone. Never feel guilty for those thoughts, it’s just human nature.’

‘But you did get satisfaction when you killed Voldemort,’ Neville said cautiously.

‘I did, but I also hate knowing I’ve taken a life, and I’ve taken two, almost three. With Pettigrew he was choking me with the hand Voldemort gave him. When I asked if he was going to kill me he hesitated and the hand let go of me and choked him to death. Ron and I did try to stop it but I am not sorry he’s dead. With Quirrell, I was scared, there I was an eleven year old, trapped with him and he had Voldemort on the back of his head. Flames burst around us and I knew I was going to die. Quirrell grabbed me and he flinched, backing away, he’s hands were burning. Voldemort was yelling to kill me so he went to grab me again and I still have no idea what made me do it, but I grabbed his face. He was screaming in pain but I refused to let go until he was ash, that’s all that was left of him, ash.   
With Voldemort, technically he killed himself but that only worked because it was me, so it was me, in a way. I sometimes feel satisfied but other times I feel sick thinking I can do something like that when all I want to do is protect everyone. Being responsible for taking a life is not an easy thing to live with, even if they deserved it. You might feel like you should have done it and yes it would have given you some satisfaction, but I wouldn’t wish these feelings onto you, onto anyone.’

‘Thanks mate,’ Neville gave a small smile.

Harry patted his shoulder then sat back with Severus, ‘Now onto something you probably won’t believe and something that has made me look at people a lot more closely.’

‘Someone tried to use you, use your name?’ Neville asked.

‘Yes, in a way, they wanted to use my name and get hold of my money. I spoke with Ron earlier and we thought since we are close you would realise something is going on, so Ron said you could know before word spreads.’

‘So this is about you but Ron is involved, Ginny, right?’

‘Yep, Ginny never loved Harry; she is married to him; that was done when they were babies. My parents knew about the prophecy and they knew that when Harry died at Voldemort’s hand they would get everything. Most of us didn’t know that Harry has money, had a bit, then he was left this house, the elf and a bit of money from Sirius, but Harry’s father’s family was really wealthy. They wanted Harry’s money, him dead and to use his name as the-boy-who-lived. So right now I’m staying here because if I see them all I want to do is hex them.’

‘They wanted you to die?’ Neville’s mouth fell open.

‘Yeah, they expected me to die, when I didn’t Ron’s parents were angry. But they figured I was still married to Ginny so she could still get to use my name as Mrs. Potter. The night of the battle, when I survived Ginny was furious. I got a letter from Gringotts that Ginny proved she was Mrs. Potter and wanted to enter the vault, they refused because it’s sealed with blood enchantments. They asked if I wanted them changed to allow my…wife to enter, I said no. She thought she’d get some money to get a good broom but she was also planning on taking my mother’s engagement ring which Dumbledore put in the vault with all her jewelry.’

‘I know about blood enchantments, Gran told me mine is sealed like that until I’m twenty one, but I can take out a small amount at a time when I need it. I don’t even know how much is in there. But this is terrible mate, hearing she wanted you dead is the worst but to try and take your mother’s ring. How did she know they weren’t buried with your mother?’

‘Harry told Hermione and I, Dumbledore explained to Harry how he removed their rings ready for burial but he also removed all the jewelry from the house and placed it in their vault. Ginny overheard our conversation; we only just found that out.’

‘Dumbledore was my magical guardian in case it was needed. So even though he couldn’t take anything from the vault he could access it. He put my parent’s wedding rings, my mother’s engagement ring and their wands in there along with anything valuable because he was worried someone would break the enchantments he placed on the house. He explained that he used my blood to seal the house,’ Harry put his hand to his famous scar, ‘It was still bleeding when Hagrid took me to him.’

‘Blimey mate,’ Neville looked kindly at Harry, ‘I kept wondering why Ginny was so insistent that you two would be together even though you broke up with her. She was asked out by a few blokes, Seamus being one, but she said she was waiting for you to return. Now we know why, you’re married. Hang on, you’re gay with Severus and married to Ginny, how in the name of merlin does that work?’

‘There are clauses put with these bonding marriages when it’s children. If the two in question ended up in love with someone else then they can date, they just can’t divorce or get married to any other. So Harry and I have the law on our side, but Ginny doesn’t get Harry in anyway, he doesn’t even have to sleep with her which I am pleased about. All she gets is to live here, but she can’t be with Harry, she can date but she can’t bring them here or even have any visitors including friends. If Harry and Ginny bought this place together then yes, she could have her lovers so could Harry. But as Harry’s godfather left him this house and it had nothing to do with the Potter’s or the marriage, so by law Harry has all rights over this place. The only thing he can’t stop is Ginny living here, if she wants to, that’s up to her.’

‘So even though she’s your wife you don’t have to supporter her apart from her living here?’

‘Right, so we believe she will live here to try to get money out of Harry,’ Ron said.

‘We even believe she might use a hex or curse on Harry to allow her entry into the vault,’ Hermione said.

‘But Harry’s got that covered, at least in this house,’ Ron smirked.

‘Yep, I blocked all magic so it doesn’t affect my electrical stuff. Usually magic will blow the power, so I had to work out how to stop that happening. So while she is inside this house she can’t use magic, not even to cook which she has to buy her own food as well. Severus and I worked on the spell so he can use magic for his potions but we were able to allow it only in the cellar where his potions room is set up. Severus does a lot of the cooking here so he buys what he needs; she’s not touching any of it.’

‘Oh, she isn’t working; she’s trying to get on a quidditch team so if she’s living here she will have to go to the Burrow to eat. Okay, even though I’ve never seen this side of you before Harry, you’re a bit vindictive and sorry Ron, but she deserves it.’

‘Don’t be sorry Neville; I’m absolutely furious with my sister and my parents. I am going to explain to my brothers, they all really care about Harry, especially the twins. They call Harry their little brother, but kept saying they want to turn his hair red so he looks like them.’

‘I would rather they didn’t, I happen to like running my fingers through Harry’s long raven locks,’ Severus moved closer to Harry’s ear, ‘Especially when you are on your knees in front of me.’

Hermione, Ron and Neville saw Harry’s breathing pick up and the three of them all had a feeling they knew what Severus said to him. Now they were curious to see if the two men disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Harry spoke with Ron about his brothers and asked if they would come see the proof so there could be no denying what has been going on. So Ron and Hermione left to head to the twins shop, from there they contacted Bill, Fleur and Charlie, but Ron decided for now they wouldn’t contact Percy, Ron still didn’t trust him.

‘Whatever you’re going to tell us Ron must be serious and you have us worried,’ Fred said.

‘Yeah, and we don’t normally worry,’ George said.

‘It is serious but I’ll explain when the others arrive.’

‘Which it looks like they are,’ Hermione nodded towards the door just as Bill, Fleur and Charlie stepped inside.

‘Okay, what’s the emergency?’ Bill asked.

‘No emergency but something very serious that involves our family. Now all of us have a good relationship and unless it’s something trivial we don’t lie to each other, especially about family. So I need you all to be honest then I will explain.’

‘Ron, what is this about?’ Charlie asked.

‘Just answer this first. Okay, did any of you know that mum and dad bonded Ginny as a baby to a boy the same age as me?’

All the boys yelled until Bill put his hand up to stop the shouting, ‘No, they would have told us.’

‘Bill, I take it you didn’t know?’

‘No, I had no idea.’

‘Charlie?’

‘No.’

‘Fred, George?’

‘No, so explain this because it doesn’t make sense,’ Fred said with George nodding beside his twin.

‘It’s true, mum and dad bonded Ginny to Harry when she was only a couple of weeks old. Harry found out not long ago as he was checking some stuff about his parents. The thing is Harry is gay and in a relationship. He would have told Ginny but he found out something very wrong. I won’t say how just yet, but Harry and his partner were able to find out why our parents did this when they knew about the prophecy and it’s not good. Harry has a memory he would like all of you to see so you can see the truth about the whole thing. Right now I want nothing to do with our parents or Ginny and when you see this you might not either.’

‘Hang on, but Harry only told you about the prophecy being real after Sirius died, so how did they know about it?’ Charlie asked.

‘The Potters told them because of the chance that Harry might die. They believed our parents had the right to know that Ginny might end up a widow before she’s even walking. There is a reason behind this, but I really don’t want to say it, I would rather you all see the memory then you won’t be able to deny the truth. So I need all of you to come with Hermione and me to Harry’s place, right now.’

‘I’m not sure I want to know but I know you wouldn’t joke about something so serious, so I think we should go,’ Bill looked at his wife and brothers who all nodded, ‘So, take us to Harry’s.’

‘It’s Grimmauld place, but just so you know, magic has been blocked from the house. Harry decided he wanted electricity and all that muggle stuff, it’s pretty cool actually. But now is not the time, so we’ll have to apparate to the park across the street, he’ll be waiting.’

‘We can apparate from the flat upstairs,’ George said as Fred locked the door then all of them headed upstairs where they apparated one after another.

‘He got rid of the fidelius charm,’ Bill said.

‘Yeah, he did,’ Ron said then led the way across the street and knocked.

Harry opened the door, ‘Hi, come on in,’ Harry waited until every entered, closed the door then led them through the house to his office where Severus was waiting.

‘Snape, are you involved in all this, whatever this is?’ Bill asked as he shook Severus’ hand.

‘I’m involved as I am Harry’s partner, I also live here.’

‘Okay Harry, great joke, we thought this was something bad,’ Fred said smiling but he noticed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Severus were not smiling.

‘I don’t think it’s a joke Fred,’ George said.

‘It’s not a joke, okay, the memory is in the pensieve, it’s best to do one or two at a time. Let me just say now that I will never forgive them for this, but I’m sorry all of you will be hurt by it,’ Harry turned away from the Weasley’s so his head was on Severus chest, ‘Just go look.’

‘Fleur and I will go first,’ Bill said then with his wife they entered the memory.

‘Harry, are you okay?’ Fred asked.

‘Not really, it’s just a shock and it’s taken a lot not to go and curse them. You’ll see Fred,’ Harry gave the boys a small smile.

‘I’m really apprehensive. But tell me mate, has this got anything to do with why Ginny keeps sending you letter which you keep ignoring?’ Charlie asked.

‘Yeah, at first I just wanted some time away from everyone and everything. So I stayed here, redecorated and relaxed. Sev and I got talking, we realised we wanted to be together and we are. I found some information when I was at the ministry, I told Ron and Hermione then showed them the proof.’

‘Oh my god,’ Bill said staring down at Harry, ‘I’m sorry mate, this is unbelievable.’

‘What’s going on?’ Charlie asked.

‘Go in and see, you three should fit together then we’re going to sit down with Harry and talk about this,’ Bill said but he waited until his three brothers entered the memory, ‘I know about bonded marriages with kids, I don’t agree with them, but it’s the reason for what they did and why.’

‘We know Bill, why do you think I haven’t gone home,’ Ron said.

‘You have us Harry,’ Fleur said.

Harry smiled, ‘Thanks Fleur, it’s good to know I still have all of you, you’ve sort have been my family since I was twelve, Fleur a couple of years later.’

‘We are you family, but not the way they wanted. You saved her life, then Ron’s and dad’s. How can they do this that is what I don’t understand? They never complained about having no money, they seemed fine with their life. I know Ginny always asked for more and was spoiled but this,’ Bill sighed.

‘It seems they did want money,’ Ron said just as Charlie, Fred and George came out of the memory. The twins never spoke, then just pulled Harry away from Severus and hugged him.

‘I believe I’ve lost my man, are the twins gay?’

Ron chuckled, ‘Neither of them are Severus, only Charlie.’

‘Then Charlie, hands off what’s mine.’

‘Oh, now that sounds like Professor Snape.’

‘Oh don’t remind them, they have these weird secret talks about professor and students, then punishment,’ Ron shuddered.

‘Really?’ Charlie’s eyebrows rose, ‘Sounds very…kinky, I like kinky.’

‘Then you need to find your own professor Charlie, he’s mine,’ Harry said as he stepped back over to Severus, ‘Let’s go into the kitchen and have something to drink. Severus has also made us lunch,’ Harry and Severus led the Weasley and Hermione back downstairs and into the kitchen.

‘Wow, look at this place, it’s fabulous,’ Fred said.

‘Seems Harry brought out his…feminine side,’ George smirked.

‘I brought out my mother’s side thank you very much. I might be gay but I’m not a girl.’

‘Definitely not,’ Severus placed food on the table then drinks for everyone, but this time made it Fire whiskey but he put juice on the table in case anyone didn’t want alcohol.

‘So Ginny is your wife you can’t change that and she can live here. So can you tell us what you have planned for her and I hope it’s to make her miserable?’ Bill asked.

‘We’ve been talking, one is she can’t bring anyone here as this house was left to me by Sirius, it’s legally mine and has nothing to do with her or the agreement between our parents. She can’t access my vaults as they’re sealed with blood enchantments and I told the goblins that they stay that way. Ginny tried to access them already as you would have seen. She’ll have the use of only her bedroom and nowhere else in the house and she can’t touch anything in the kitchen. Naturally no magic can be used in here as it’s blocked.’

‘Why would you block magic, that doesn’t make sense?’ Charlie asked.

‘I’ve set up a lot of electric stuff, television, DVD player, computer, game consoles, heaps of stuff. If you look at the stove it’s electric, same with the fridge. I like a lot of stuff from the muggle world as I grew up in it and sometimes it is better. I still love to read and use magic I just don’t use magic in the house.’

‘With Ginny not working and you aren’t going to support her she will have to eat at the Burrow,’ Fred said.

‘Yep, they’ll know all this tomorrow. I met up with Ginny a week ago, and said I would be at the Burrow in a week.’

‘We had no idea why, but Ginny kept borrowing Pig to send letters to Harry every day. He never answered any. It was a couple of months before we heard from him but then all Harry did was try to find out if we were in on it. He’s become a bit like Mad-eye, not that I blame him,’ Ron said.

‘Then we’ll be at the Burrow tomorrow to show who we support, which is you mate, you’re our little brother,’ George said.

‘But he won’t let us give him red hair,’ Fred said.

‘Forge, Gred, don’t even think about it.’

‘No, as I said to Harry, I like to run my fingers through his hair,’ Severus smirked.

‘Oh not again, they’re talking about sex again, without talking about it. I think these two beat you Charlie.’

All the Weasley boys, Fleur and Hermione watched as Harry kept touching Severus who just kept smiling down at him. But they could tell there was a secret communication going on, Ron was right, it was about sex.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

At the Burrow Bill, Fleur and Charlie turned up surprising their parents and Ginny, but the three that knew the truth saw worried glances. Those glances increased as the twins arrived.

‘Even though it’s nice to have the family together, I just wonder why you all decided to turn up on the same day,’ Molly said.

‘We heard from Ron, he said he’s been in contact with Harry and we’re all wondering how he is. When Ron mentioned that Harry was coming here we figured it was the perfect time to see him,’ Bill said innocently but noticed the twins wink, luckily no one else did.

‘Yes, Harry told Ginny he would be here today. We haven’t seen Ron for a few days, he’s staying at Harry’s to catch up,’ Arthur said.

‘We have been catching up, haven’t we mate?’ Ron grinned as he stepped inside with Hermione, Harry and Severus but it was clear to everyone that Harry and Severus were together as they were holding hands, ‘We had to get to know Severus now he’s Harry’s boyfriend, sorry Severus, slip of the tongue, partner,’ Ron smirked.

‘I have told you not to call me that Ron, I believe I’ve said I am not a boy so boyfriend does not work.’

‘Alright, don’t get your black nickers in a twist,’ Ron chuckled; Harry laughed Hermione tried not to but the Weasley boys all laughed.

‘Is that true Severus, you wear black nickers?’ Charlie grinned.

‘Only Harry knows that and he better not say.’

‘Would I do that to you babe, I like knowing secrets about you, it’s fun.’

‘Alright, not in company, how many times do I have to say it. Now, Molly, Arthur, it’s nice to see you again, Ginny,’ Severus nodded.

‘Is this some joke the twins came up with?’ Ginny asked staring at Harry who was still holding hands.

‘Joke, what, about Sev and I, it’s real, we live together, have for a while. If it’s about the black nickers, I can’t say,’ Harry waited until Severus sat down then sat on his lap, ‘I’ve been trying to work out how to tell you Ginny since I knew you were hoping we could be together. It took me a long time to work out I was gay even if I was suspicious when I was fifteen. Anyway, we thought we should work out how this so called marriage is going to work.’ 

Harry and everyone else noticed Ginny, Arthur and Molly looked nervous, ‘Oh yes, I knew about it, not that it will change much with my life. Oh and Ginny, if you try to access my vault again I’ve given the goblins permission to have you arrested. Only a Potter by blood can access them, my father was a very shrewd man. So I need to know if you plan on living at Grimmauld place because you will find that since it’s mine and it had nothing to do with this arranged marriage I have made some restrictions, and you can’t use magic, I blocked it. Oh and the kitchen is off limits to all but Severus and I since he buys the food and cooks for us. All the rooms are off limits actually, except for the one I set aside for you, the only one I haven’t bothered to change.’

‘You’re parents wanted this bonding Harry, so surely you can support your wife,’ Arthur said calmly.

‘She’s not getting a knut from me, I think the three of you wanting me dead is reason enough, don’t you think Ron?’

‘Definitely, I wouldn’t give Ginny anything, not even the time of day.’

‘Don’t talk to about your sister like that Ron. But now I want to know who is spreading these lies, how could you believe we would want you dead Harry, you’re like one of our own,’ Molly said all motherly.

‘Severus, if you please,’ Harry said.

‘Of course my love,’ Severus took a crystal ball from his pocket, pointed his wand at it allowing the ball to hover then he pointed his wand again, activating the memory of when Severus found out the truth behind why Arthur and Molly allowed Ginny to be married to Harry and how they hoped he would die so they would get his money. The crystal memory ball was loaned to them by Kingsley the night before and only thanks to Bill who mentioned it because he knew only aurors can use them. Harry contacted Kingsley and explained what was going on so he was able to loan him one of the memory balls just for today.

When it finished every person in the kitchen glared at Arthur, Molly and Ginny but the look Harry gave them made them shudder. Severus took the ball and placed it back inside his robes.

‘As you just saw, we have proof. You will not get one knut from me even if I die. I made out my will in front of the witnesses then it was given to the goblins for safe keeping. But the goblins also have a device similar to the memory ball. They recorded me explaining who will gain from my death and I made sure you three would get nothing, ever even if I somehow turn up saying you should, they also cast a few blood spells as well to make sure it was binding and unbreakable.   
‘After talking to Severus and Kingsley we worked on some plans to make sure you couldn’t get anything just in case you decided to kill me yourself. Just a warning though, Severus and I performed our own bond you could say, we joined our souls. Let me explain this, if any spell is aimed at either of us we don’t die or even get injured, but the attacker will feel it. We thought you should be warned in case any spells start flying, I would hate for you to be hurt, by your own hands.’

‘As of now, you’ve lost all of us; we no longer have parents or a sister. We are so angry and disappointed with you three, to think you could do this to Harry, after he saved your life Ginny and your life…Arthur. So don’t ever think we will forgive you for this,’ Bill said.

‘I offered Ron a bed at my place, but Harry beat me too it, he bought Ron and Hermione a house. But you know what brothers of mine, I’m feeling a bit nauseated being in their company,’ Charlie said.

‘How about we all head to Harry’s for some of Severus’ great food,’ Ron suggested.

‘See Sev, you’ve won over Ron, all it takes it food and a lot of it,’ Harry stood allowing Severus to stand, ‘If you decide to live there Ginny you will only be able to walk from the door to your bedroom and your bathroom. You will need furniture though, there’s nothing in there and it’s really dark and a bit damp, you might need to get with the scrubbing. You will also have to buy your own ready made food. Anyway, how about we head back to my place, have something to eat, something to drink and some great games on the consoles.’

‘You and those game consoles Harry, they will rot your brain, what little there is of it.’

‘Oh my dear Professor Snape, I believe my…brain is fine, just like the rest of me.’

‘You are in for some punishment for calling me that,’ Severus swooped and threw Harry over his shoulder then slapped his arse, ‘Let’s take our guests home, but they might have to take care of themselves for a while.’

‘We’re getting used to it,’ Ron rolled his eyes but followed Harry and Severus out the door with Hermione, his brothers and Fleur right behind them leaving a very stunned Ginny, Molly and Arthur still sitting at the large worn table in the Burrow’s kitchen. Molly ended up in tears, Ginny looked furious and Arthur finally realised that he had lost the trust of his sons. 

Arthur got up slowly and left the house, heading down to his shed where he usually ended up when something was wrong or he was bothered by something. Molly ended up with her face in her hands, crying hysterically as she also realised she had lost most of her children. Ginny slammed her hands on the table before storming up the stairs, her shouts that she would get them back for this was echoing around the large strange house.

Back at Grimmauld place Severus and Harry had loaded up the table for their family, Harry always felt that way about the Weasley’s and he always thought of Hermione as his sister. Severus could see how much everyone cared about Harry; it was something he had seen quite often over the years. There was something about Harry Potter that just reached out to people so they could not help caring. But now he also cared about Harry, no he thought to himself, not cared, loved, Severus loved Harry so right then he realised that not only did Harry have family he could count on for anything but Severus had family as well, a family who were kind, considerate and loving and Severus Snape was part of that. 

Harry and Severus had very similar backgrounds with their family; they also had a lot of other things in common, now they were family, one big happy Weasley, Snape, Potter family that in years to come will grow. Severus knew right then he was looking forward to the family growing, seeing lots of babies being born and he was going to be part of it, Uncle Severus he thought to himself which made him chuckle. Harry gave him a curious look and all Severus did was pull Harry onto his lap and kiss him very passionately right there with their family watching. Neither man had ever been happier.

The end:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. Sequel is finished and will be posted soon.


End file.
